Three Lives, One Body: Dark Times Are Coming
by DemonicFlea
Summary: After finding out he has no scheduled adventures, Finn travels to the Candy kingdom to visit princess Bubblegum and see if she has anything to do. Once Finn arrives, Bubblegum in fact does have a task for the hero; Finn sets out on his newly bestowed adventure with Marceline tagging in along the way, but together they find their task to be allot more dire then they thought.
1. 1 Just Another Day

**Ahem, I would just like to say thank you for clicking (and hopefully reading and enjoying) my FanFic. This is my first FF so reviews will be much appreciated, mainly ones to say if you're enjoying it or not and how to better my writing, also point out any errors and mistakes I have missed. Anyhow, like I said thanks and enjoy.**

**Also I would like to point out, although this could spoil later chapters so read on at your own risk... (Its probably safe to read around chapter 3)**

** (SPOILER-ish) The events in this FF are set sometime in between episodes Mortal Recoil and The Lich, if you just read that without reading later chapters then you kinda just spoiled the main antagonist.**

Chapter One: Just another day.

6:40 AM

The glistening orange sun, shined brightly, dawning over the top tree house, coating the land of Ooo with light. Finn and Jake inside, snuggled up in their beds. The sun was seeping in through the cracks of the blinds, reflecting off the wooden surfaces giving the room a warm, comforting aroma. Beemo, already awake, made his way up the ladder to Finn and Jakes bedroom. He got to the top and then proceeded towards Finns bed.

He hoped up and perched himself next to Finns ear with his small hand resting on Finns shoulder.

"Finn." Beemo whispered softly with his adorable, child-like robotic voice. "Come on Finn, wake up sleepy head."

Beemo shuffled Finns shoulder a little until Finn squinted his eyes open.

Finn let out a small yawn, followed by him crawling out of his full body blanket and stretching with his legs over the side of the bed. He turned back at Beemo.

"Morning Beemo, what time is it, like literally, not adventure time-ery." Finn was still groggy from waking up, slurring his words slightly and yawning.

Beemo grinned, and reported. "It is six forty-one am."

"Shucks really? Why'd you wake us up so early?" Finn wiped the sleep from his eyes as he

spoke; he was still to tired to sound cross with Beemo; not that he could bring himself to be cross with the little cyan toy anyhow.

Beemo waddled over and sat bye Finn "My battery was at full charge at five o-clock; I have been watching the sun rise since, then I got bored... so I wake you up!"

Finn starred ahead as Beemo spoke, not really paying attention to his reasons.

"C'mon lets wake Jake and then I will make breakfast."

Finn and Beemo got up and walking over to Jake snoring.

"Oh Jaaake!" Finn chimed in a slightly high pitch voice. Jake shuffled about in his covers, grumbling from fatigue.

"C'mon Jake, wake up."

Jake slowly stretched the left side of his body over the draw that he sleeps in onto the floor with his right side following. He looked like a blob of fir with eyes stuck to it. "I'm up... sorta." Jake mumbled under his lumpy layers that overlapped his mouth. He then sucked himself back into his normal shape after a extensive exhale of air and lifted himself to his feet. They all went down the ladder into the living room, Finn taking the lead.

"I'm gonna fetch my notebook to see what we got going for us today."

Beemo followed after Finn, with Jake stretching down last, bypassing Beemo. Jake headed for the soft, round, red sofa that they use as a dining area, Finn went towards the table in between the stove and the cooler which had his notebook and demon sword on top and his favoured lime green backpack laying against the cooler. Beemo was a couple of meters behind Finn in the kitchen atop of a old stool reaching for the fridge handle.

Jake sat down and shook his head like a wet dog to liven himself up. He said with false enthusiasm. "So what we got planned for today then, brother?" Jake wasn't really in the mood to adventure today, he just felt like chilling like they do when there is a knife storm outside.

Finn turned with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Hmm, we got nothing." Shrugging his shoulders, tossing the notebook aside.

Jake tail waged a little from hearing they have nothing planned, but seconds later his face sank, displaying lines appearing under his eyes (or bags) from the realisation. "So you're saying I could still be asleep?"

"Come on man there still a tone of stuff to do, we just don't know what, makes it more exciting."

Jake held his head up off the table with his hands, rolling his half open eyes. While Jake and Finn were talking, Beemo was cooking up breakfast for the two of them: sausages, eggs and bacon.

Beemo Brought the food over on two plates with a little apron strapped around him. Both Finn and Jake thanked him simultaneously; Beemo nodded [which on his body looked more like a bow] with a small grin on his face and jumped up on the seat next too Finn, taping his legs.

As they tucked into the food, Finn thought [and said...]. " I know, lets swing by the Candy Kingdom and see PB, she's bound to be awake this early with all her experiments and science-y stuff..." He stopped to take another bite. "She'll have something for us too do." Speaking with his mouth full. "This is good Beemo." Finn complemented, looking down at the toy as he spoke.

Jake looked up and nodded, digging right back into his food; trying to think of an excuse not to go.

Short moments later they finished their breakfast. Finn grabbed his backpack and was about to leave; until Jake got up and stretched, then fell into a slouching stance.

"Finn..."

"Yeah?"

In the end Jake just decided to speak truthfully. "I'm not feeling it today bro, Can't we stay home today a play Beemo?" Jake acted as if he was asking his parent for a day off school. Finn turned to talk, but noticed Jake was doing his googly eyes in an attempt to sway his mind.

"Hmm... nope sorry Jake, adventure waits for no man." His eyes widened staring off into the distance, then he continued. "You can stay if you want, I'll be at the Candy Kingdom."

"Alright bud, don't get yourself in too much trouble." Jake replied in relief. As Finn walked away Jake noticed he left his sword on the table. "Um-Finn..." Finn turned, Jake stretch his arm over to the table pointing at the deadly sword.

"Oh clams." Jake grabbed the handle and threw the sword over to Finn. "Thanks bud." Finn climbed down to the treasure room, he walked through the front door and ventured for the Candy Kingdom.


	2. 2 Return Of The King

**If you're still reading, you just made me a very happy person. This chapter is a lot longer and a bit more action and interesting stuff happens so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Two: Return Of The King.

Finn arrived just outside the gates but stopped, he took a quick glance behind him, having the strange feeling that he was being followed along the journey. He entered through the gates, allowing him to shake off the goosebumps feeling more secure inside the city walls, and headed through the city towards the castle entrance, waving to the banana guards and a couple of candy citizen along the way.

When Finn got his head through the door, it appeared PB had just finished up on a conversation with Peppermint butler. PB looked concerned about something until she noticed Finn coming in; her face lit up with joy. She ran over to him.

"Oh, Finn!" she said delightfully, putting emphasis on his name. "Wait." She stopped raising her hand up too her chin running thoughts through her mind. "Why are you up so early..." Then she quickly leaned from left to right and behind Finn. "And where is Jake?"

Finn explained briefly. "Beemo got bored at watching the sun rise and decided to wake us early, as for Jake, he is at the tree house playing video games, he wasn't up for it today. But I am here and at your service." He grinned cheekily.

"Hmm." She wondered if this was another one of Jakes plots to get Finn asking her out. But she quickly shrugged off the thought, finding it kinda cute how Finn admired her. She nodded at Finn, followed by a hand gesture, instructing him to walk with her.

They walked along the main hall in the direction of the throne just off the side of the pink carpet that extended from the throne to the main doors.

"I have a small task for you, if you're up for it." PB tilted her head at Finn, walking closely beside her, with a small smirk on her face knowing he wouldn't refuse.

Finn replied. "Anything for you princess." He looked up adoringly at her with a small blush under his eyes; he still had a crush on PB, even though he knew they wouldn't happen, was thirteen and she was eighteen.

The princess continued, she turned away from Finn looking at the floor ahead of her with the smirk turning into a frown as she thought about the task she was about to give. "There have been Reports of travellers going missing along the Candy road outside the city. I sent three banana guards to patrol the road and they too, have disappeared." Princess stopped and turned to Finn as they reached the steps to the throne. "The candy people are scared to leave the kingdom, as am I. Would you be kind enough to find out what's going on?"

Finn smiled and took a step back to make enough room for a knightly bow. "I couldn't refuse you milady." He said in a soft, yet manly pitch with his eyes closed; part of him wished that she'd bestow a kiss of luck on his cheek, making him blush a little again.

His response brightened up the princess and she chuckled playfully at his current stance, thinking it was cute, she played along. "You may rise." rolling her R to sound more royal; she lifted her right hand along with Finn rising too his feet. Bubblegum looked into Finns eyes and humbly said "You truly are my hero Finn." Breaking her role a little, meaning what she said. The Princess had feelings for Finn too, after all the things his done for her and the kingdom. But he was too young and even if he was the right age, it would distract her from the responsibilities she must partake on a daily basis. So she sadly had friend-zoned him a long time ago.

The Princesses last words resided in Finns mind, playing over and over in daydreamed scenarios of him saving her from monstrous beings. In his imagination he was taller then Bubblegum and had toned muscles all over his body with a single scar across his cheek. He still wore his current attire but with the additions of leather shoulder pads which bulked up his upper body a bit more and two leather belts crossing tightly over his torso. She was on the floor with her hand stretched out towards him, a sunset consumed the sky in the background emitting a dark red flare around it.

They were both stood upon a tall tower positioned in the middle of a forest.

He grabbed her with one hand and swiped off his white, torn hat with the other letting his long blond hair dance in the wind; he swiftly pulled her up to her feet, inches away from his face, her pink cheeks bloomed rosy red, he threaded his arm under hers and wrapped it securely around her back, pulling her closer. They closed in to bind their lips and...

"Finn!" Bubblegum interrupted tearing Finn out of his daydream into reality.

Finn was scrambling to remember what Bubblegum asked of him until he finally remembered the task at hand. " Uh-ah, yes! Peebles you can count on me!" He shouted with enthusiasm as he ran back down the main hall towards the castle door. Bubblegum simply waved him goodbye, although Finn didn't look back to notice.

Finn was out of the city on the Candy road. The large pink trees now blocked out the city itself from Finns view. He kept his wits about him, judging on what the princess said, its likely whatever was out here was planning to ambush travellers, himself included.

He got that feeling he had earlier, the feeling of something watching him. He spun around slowly a couple of times scanning as far as he could into the trees to see if he could spot it.

There was a rustling behind him, he readied his hand over the grip of his sheathed sword and turned 180 degrees, now walking backwards. Finn saw nothing turning back around when a dark figure swung upside down into Finns face with a great evil, "**HISSSssss**." making him jump out of his skin along with a whimpering scream and losing his footing, it snapped its arm out catching his blue shirt from the collar preventing his fall. The dark figure pulled Finn up so that their faces were levelled and let a large clove of hair [which was covering most of its face] drop from its mouth.

"Marceline!?" Finn exclaimed with confusion.

"Hey Finn." Marceline said slowly in her very calm and husky voice with a large grin that arose a small dimple on the right side of her face. She released Finn and swung off the branch she hung off with her legs. Slowly dampening her fall via levitating; she landed perfectly smooth with her back to Finn.

"So you're kidnapping the Candy people, why? And double-why on the banana guards, they're not even red!" Taking acknowledgement that Marceline feeds off shades of red. The likely reason he thought for the kidnapping.

The Vampire queen angled her face around enough to look at Finn in the corner of her eye, now with the confusion transferred to her. "What are you babbling on about Finn, I was just following you since you left the tree house. I noticed Jake weren't with, so I wondered what you were up too without him," She levitated in the air hovering above and over Finn, landing behind him and whispered into his ear. "thinking you were up to something naughty..." Her voice sent a shiver down his spine, making him blush a little too.

She tilted her head down at Finn with that grin finding its way back onto her face; Finn raised his eyebrow not knowing what to say, he had an idea of what she was implying.

Marceline continued; floating back around in front of Finn. "Turned out to be allot less interesting then I hoped , all you did was visit Bonnibel, although that begs the question, what were you two doing...?" Marceline stopped, keeping her eyes fixed on Finn, retaining her grin with her eyes half closed and her brows bouncing up and down in a suggestive manner. Finns face now was an obvious cherry red, there was a silence as Finn hesitated to speak from embarrassment, now he definitely knew what she was implying.

He changed the subject, thinking of the task at hand. "Well-uh you can tag alone with me if you've got nothing better to do." Gulping over his words, retrieving back his self-confidence.

"And who said I've got nothing better to do?" She asked sarcastically with her arms crossed. She knew she wanted to tag along but she also enjoyed toying with him too much.

Finn caught on and said comically "Well, if stalking and scaring the boom out of thirteen year olds in the forest is what you call something better to..."

Marceline interludes Finn, smiling with slight embarrassment on her face, realizing her little game backfired. "Ok, ok I get the point. **Gah** its no fun when you catch on; So what are you doing exactly?"

"Bubblegum wants me to check out this road, apparently candy people are going missing along it, even three banana guards, no one seen or knows what's causing this." Finn explained in a dramatic manner.

"Well I may have a place to start looking."

"Because you kidnapped them" Finn responded jokingly.

"How dare you accuse me of such vile acts! I LOVE the candy people, they are so precious and sweet and dear to my heart!" She replied sarcastically trying to imitate Bubblegum, with her hands clutched over her chest.

Finn laughed along with Marceline. "Okay enough fooling around, lets go rescue those candy people; were do you think they're at?"

"When I was watching you I noticed a cave nearby." Marceline pointed out the direction in which it was.

"Good-a-place to start as any, lets roll."

Marceline smiled, happy with her input. They walked off the path into the trees with Marceline hovering off the floor taking the lead with a umbrella in hand, just in case of unshaded areas.

They had arrived at the suspecting cave. The exterior was withered and mossy, most of the grass and dirt around the entrance was dried up and dead, it posed a heavy contrast to the rest of the colourful pink forest. When looking at it you could almost imagine a giant gloomy cloud pitched above the small hill it carved its way into.

Sunlight managed to cut its way inside a little but the dark depths swallowed the light that attempted to peep in further.

"This is it" Marceline indicated with one hand, with the other holding up the umbrella to shield her as the hill the cave cut into sat in an open, unshaded spot in the middle of the forest. Any trees that grew close are now only dead, grey bark with no leafs.

"Hmm" Finn spun around taking his backpack off his shoulders and rested it on the dry dirt. "This is probably all the Ice kings doing..." He stopped to think of other past enemies to the Candy kingdom "Could be Ricardio, the Ice kings heart." He explained as he search through his pack to find a flint and steel.

He had found his sparking tool and closed up the backpack resting it back on his shoulders followed by searching for a good branch of wood to be his torch.

"If its Simon, let me talk to him." She asked with a slight concern in her voice, curdling her toes in her boots.

"You keep defending him lately and you let him in your home to have a little jam session, what is it with you two?" Finn looked back at Marceline, waiting for her answer while crouched over searching along the trees.

"Me and him have history." She said bluntly.

"You guys were dating!?" Finn shouted back in shock.

"WHAT! NO **sigh... **its a long story." She face-palmed, noticing Finn continued looking at her through the cracks between her fingers, eager to hear. She pouted rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Another time."

A short time later Finn finally found an acceptable branch to use as his torch. He sat down and ripped a long, thin strip of his shirt off and wrapped it around the branch end. The branch was placed between his knees, holding it in place and then held the flint and steel over the top, striking it a few times causing sparks to fly.

A couple hit his shorts causing small burn marks, but the majority landed on the ripped shirt piece, igniting it.

Marceline watched, feeling left out and decided to ask. "Why did you go through all that when you have me?" She hovered over and flew half a circle around him. "I'm a vampire, I can see in the dark."

"Sorry Marcy, but I don't trust you to guide me into a dark, mysterious cave, you'll probably use me as bait or something." he giggled.

"You know me all to well Finn." She jested, picking him up from under his arms and hovering them both into the mouth of the cave.

After they zigzagged down the tunnel that led to the surface they had reach a more open cavern. There Marceline dropped Finn back on his feet and they continued onwards. Finn held the torch up high illuminating the room moving it in the directions he looked, Finn kept staring up the huge crescent cave walls in awe of there size and was mesmerized by the by the glistening yellow light that reflected off there moist stone.

Marceline broke the short silence. "You almost burnt by hair off with that."

Finn looked over to Marceline notice the substantial distance between them "Huh, how, its nowhere near you?" He questioned.

"When I was carrying you, doofus."

"Oh, sorry. I've almost done that to myself a couple of times" He said with a small grin across his face.

"There's hair under that hat?" Marceline teased, but was also genuinely curious.

Finn pulled his hat back a little allowing a batch of his scruffy, golden blond hair to fall down the side of his face.

"You're blond? I always imagined you as a redhead." She turned her head back in the direction they were going with a curious expression on her face, learning something new about her friend.

"Ha, is that why you hang out with me, cos you thought I had red hair." He joked; Marceline played along.

"Yeah this whole time I've been trying to find a way to get that hat off to find out, but it must be glued on or something because its never come off."

The continued further in and the cavern walls and ceiling started to contract inwards to another tunnel ahead. Finn was thinking about Marcelines hair, giving it a couple of short glances. It was almost the opposite of his hair, midnight black stretched down too her ankles and remained almost completely still as she hovered along the floor. The length of it reminded him of his old hair before he cut it of.

"Hey Marcy, why don't you cut your hair, I mean you kinda did half the job at one point but you've never really trimmed it down its like you're holding another person on your back, like a Wookie."

"A woo-what now?" She replied in confusion.

" Uh-uh never mind, just some mythical creature." He broke away from the conversation realizing it wasn't going anywhere.

Marceline paused and started unconsciously stroking her hair. "You don't like my hair?" Her voice crackled slightly. She looked upset, even though she tried to hide it.

"No, no I don't mean it like that I just was wondering." He clarified.

Marceline kinda wanted to talk about her hair to someone else, it was a big deal to her and how many times would the subject come up?

"Well, it's going sound weird but, my hair is like the only thing that stuck by and grew with me the whole one thousand and three years I have been alive. Its the one thing that hasn't left my side." Marceline stopped there, she had more to say but didn't like exposing herself to others; even friends as close as Finn.

"Um-so why did you half-shave it that time I asked you too the movies?"

"Sometimes I just do, I need a change, when I shave it, it feels like all the past doesn't matter and I can start fresh."

Finn had a unsettling frown, having feelings for Marceline that he didn't understand. What he felt was sympathy for her. Everyone she had got close has either died or left her, and it will be no different with him, as he is merely a mortal. He let out a vast sigh to release allot of the built up emotions he was feeling.

Marceline on the other hand had locked those feelings away inside ages ago and tried not thinking about it infront of company. On the exterior she didn't seem to phased about it, in fact on the inside she was quite pleased she got to talk about it with Finn, she felt closer to him now he knew a bit more about her, however she still locked herself up stronger then a vault so no one could get another chance to toy with her.

They continued their journey through the cramped tunnel, Finn was trickling behind, still bummed out about Marceline.

He snapped to attention when Marceline pointed out, "There's a light coming from around the corner up ahead."

They both slowed their movement to be more stealthy, (even though Marceline made no sound while levitating) Marceline let Finn overtake her so he could peek round the corner.

"What do you see" She whispered.

"All I see is a small pool of green liquid, that's the source of the light. Everything else is too dark to see from here." Finn told her. "Lets move in." Finn was about to step around the corner, but Marceline grabbed his shoulder tugging him back.

"Wait, couldn't it be a trap" Finn stopped to think knowing that she is probably correct.

"Okay, how bout I walk in to the centre and make the captor think his got me, when he comes out, you use you're bat form to slip around in the shadows and grab them from behind. Sound good?"

She nodded eagerly, she liked the excitement of it all, and was touched by the fact that Finns putting his life at risk and trusting it in her hands. This whole adventure she felt Finn and herself becoming much closer friends, it kinda made her view him differently, a bit more than a friend.

Finn walked in, no longer sneaking. The room was wide, circular and flat with a couple of rock clusters scattered about; the ceiling was considerable high up, the area above the green liquid was heavily eroded from its fumes.

He approached the green pool at the centre, getting a better look at it, Marceline turned into her bat form, she flew into the room sticking to the outskirts of it were it was dark and there was a cluster of spiked, rock pilers that she poked her head through to watch over Finn.

Finn analyzed the pool provoking a small sense of deja-vu, knowing he had saw it before but it just was clicking, he crouched down to get a good whiff of the smell. It had a heavy scent of gasoline mixed with bleach, among over things.

The room appeared to be getting darker in the corners of his eyes and colder, gibberish whispers along with the sound of his own breathing amplifying, getting heavier, started to creep into his head. Finn face flushed of colour as Finn realized the last time he remembered such a stench was when Bubblegum was possessed... by the Lich.

"Oh no" He stuttered out to himself.

**Like I said reviews are very much appreciated, the fact that you took the time to tell me you enjoyed or disliked (although I really hope its enjoyed) this, well thank you is what I am trying to say.**


	3. 3 Oh No

**Heres chap 3, hope you're still liking the FF so far and a big thank you to those who left reviews. However I would like some reviews talking about the character dialect and description, I think I am at an okay standard on these but still allot more improvement can be done. For example when the characters in the FF talk to and interact with each other it always seems too short and never really amounts to a full conversation. And describing I never know how much is too much or too little.**

**So if anyone has any pointers or tips on those two things or any other thing that you think I could improve upon, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

Chapter Three: "Oh No"

Finn attempted to yelp out to Marceline but it felt as if his vocal cords were tangled or someone was strangling him from the inside of his neck. He then tried to retreat, but felt his arms nailed to the ground in his coached stance.

Finn knew what was coming, it had happened before, he was falling under the Lich's influence, a spell the monster casts to get into a victims head. It felt stronger then last time, it wasn't only cracking Finns mind but also his body. He kept murmuring to himself to stay in control, last time he broke free by using reality, contradicting the Lich's claims of it being cold while Finn wore a sweater.

A dark throaty, disembodied voice spoke to him. "Oh, Finn." The voice echoed each word multiple times through his head, each word was heavily dragged out; the 'Oh' felt more like an 'ooooooOOOOOooooh' and expressed them it in a belittling tone.

Finn struggled to escape, but was already under the Lich's influence; he spoke again "Why are you up so early... Finn...?" "...Where's Jake... Finn?"

Finn recalled Bubblegum saying those exact same words when he saw her earlier. Finn was finding it harder to hold himself up even in his crouched posture, he started to sweat profusely, despite the cold.

The Lich continued, bringing up a vivid vision of Bubblegum. "People are missing... Finn..." "...I am scared... Finn..." "...Would you kindly solve my problems... Finn." The more the Lich spoke the vision became wider and clearer and Finn slowly felt himself drifting away, he tried to turn away from the vision, but couldn't, as it slowly grew, wrapping around him.

Ensnared, Finn too started re-enacting the conversation. "I c... c-couldn't r-re-fuse you milady." Finn stuttered painfully as he felt himself slipping into his subconscious.

The Lich laughed maniacally, the laugh was slowly being overplayed with the princesses.

Finn strained his eyes shut trying to retain control. "Its Not Real, Its Not her!" but once he opened the he found himself back in the castle talking face-to-face with princess Bubblegum she was laughing at his knightly pose.

"You may rise" She said with a distorted, demonic voice tearing through a couple of times, Finn was so fare gone he didn't even notice the voice tears a genuinely believed he was there again.

The dream fully collapsed momentarily when the Lich stood out of the pool, everything below his torso was submerged still in the green liquid. Finn screamed as he regained consciousness for a brief moment but the Lich closed in his face inches away from Fins, drifting Finn back into the trance.

Marceline had been watching Finn act strange the whole time, on all four's, squabbling, struggling and muttering insanely to himself. Not realising that he was in the Lich's trance. She didn't know what to do, wait for the culprit to come out of the dark, or break cover and go help, until she saw the Lich rise from the goopy depths to be face-to-face with Finn, amplifying his hold on the poor human boy.

The princess now spoke normally [however with a slight echo] without the demonic interference. "You will always be my hindrance... Finn." She said smiling in a deep dark tone of voice. Giggling afterwards.

The trance transitioned into Finns daydream, Finn was now swapped in the place of Bubblegum reaching up to the Lich. The surrounding area was dark and misty, Finn was pale also boney and was suffocating the more he breathed in the mist. The Lich extended his arm out and grabbed Finn. A faint, distant voice called for him in the background.

"Finn... Finn, FINN!" but it hardly unshackled him from the Lich's trance.

Marceline called out his name multiple times in distress, in an attempt to wake him. Both Finn and the Lich were too deep in to even notice her, she ran around the room, snarling with anger, growing from her bat form larger and larger into her beast form.

In beast form she was hunched over from hitting the ceiling. She got behind the Lich smacking Finn out of his hands. Finn fell lifelessly to the stone floor beside the pool.

Marceline screeched, throwing a brutal punch through the Lich's ribcage scattering dust and bone pieces everywhere. The Lich turned and laughed like he enjoyed the pain, making a disturbing shiver run up her spine.

He attempted to ensnare Marceline too but she was immune [Being half vampire, half demon] to his influence. She threw another punch at his face, he fell and collided with the rocky edge of the pool causing his decayed facial skin to rip apart. He held himself up with one of his arms over the side. Marceline wasn't finished as she brought her fist down on his skull which rested on the rocks, causing it to explode in half.

The defeated Lich slid back into the depths of the pool causing it to bubble up and steam immensely.

Marceline panted as she ran over to Finn, slowly transforming back to herself along the way.

"Finn!" she shouted in a brittle voice, feeling her words break up in her throat as she started tearing up.

She finally reached him, checking his pulse, there was nothing. Marceline shattered to pieces, collapsing beside Finn, crying so hard to the point she could barley breath, choking on her own sobbing.

She cradled him in her arms, her tears soaking down across his pale face. Begging for him to wake up. She tried doing CPR even though she clearly had little knowledge on how to perform it, plus her emotional condition didn't help. She roughly pounded down on his chest and tried breathing in through his mouth, but to no avail, barley being able to breath herself, all she managed was to choke out her gasping breathes into his mouth, in addition, in the heat of the moment she forgot to cover his nose, letting all the air escape back out.

A hundred things raced through her mind at once, she tried many ideas, but didn't follow through with any of them; she tried to carry him out to get help but realised it would take too long, she tried warming him up by resting him on her lap and putting the black cardigan she had been wearing over him, tightly hugging him from behind. She was getting desperate and started to whisper random rants into his ear hoping he could hear her desperate pleas to wake up.

A great feeling of redemption coursed through Marcelines chest as she had a quick spark of genius, she realised she could still have a slim chance of saving him... by converting him into a vampire.

His body will be able to regenerate much faster and won't need to really as much on air or blood circulation.

Still in her arms she went to bite his neck with her unstably shaking her jaw open, she whimpered as she was about to commence to the bite... until she was bashed aside by the Lich arising once again, grabbing Finns limp body.

He shrieked into Finn, causing a grey aura to leave his body into what was left of the Lich's mouth. Marceline letting out another raging shriek of her own as she grabbed Finns demon sword and ripped her bass axe off her back. Marceline performed a charging jump onto what was left of the Lich's disfigured skull, dropping down onto his shoulder readying both her weapons in each arm she ran for the neck hurling both weapons into the front and back of the cervical area. Both blades didn't cut through but the force cracked his vertebrae. The Lich's eye then ceased to illuminate green and his head snapped off with a final kick from Marceline.

"Fucking Die!" She cried.

Finn once again dropped beside the pool and the Lich's bones tumbled down upon themselves, sending out huge expulsions of dust from beneath the rags and cloak. Marceline quickly transformed to her beast form and brought the eroded stone down over the pool sealing it.

The cave was now allot darker and silent, the only sound was Marcelines whimpering. Now only light crept in around the corner from were Finn left his torch. Marceline yet again ran over to Finn to finish her plan.

She was still shaking but her sobs were allot more controlled the earlier, allowing her to sink the teeth in more accurately, she had to be still and let the process take place. She positioned her head over his pale neck giving it a couple of light slaps with her index and middle finger to expose a vein. She then moved closer baring her teeth focusing on the vein and then slowly sank her teeth into his skin, closing her eyes with tears still seeping out.

She took no pleasure out of this, in a small way it disgusted her. Knowing Finn wouldn't want this, but she also knew that she couldn't just let him go so easily.

Her weeping jolted her a couple of time almost detaching her teeth with the vein. She swiped her tongue over the bite entries while her teeth still connected to get as much of her saliva in as she sucked his lukewarm blood out. Marceline although a vampire herself, didn't know how to turn someone else, she had bitten people only but twice before, but it was just to feed and didn't turn either of them.

She had finally finished, his neck was red around the bite marks from were she sucked so hard. As a last precaution to turn him she decided to give him some of her blood. She deeply cut her palm with the demon sword and sucked as much blood as she could in her mouth.

She put her lips over the bite marks, some blood escaped her mouth when she opened it, and attempted to get the blood in with her forked tongue. Most of it spluttered out the side of her mouth all over Finns neck and Marceline cheeks yet again due to her sobbing.

After most the blood depleted from her mouth she departed away from Finns neck, lying behind him, pulling him in towards her in the spooning position with her arms wrapped around his chest, she quietly snivelled with her head slightly rested on his cheek. The torch in the hallway burned out leaving Marceline in complete darkness... alone.

**Just as a little side note, I couldn't stop listening to Game Of Thrones OST 'Warrior Of Light' and 'Await The Kings Justice' in the background while writing this chapter; very chilling soundtracks, I thought it suited the mood to the heros downfall. I recommend checking them out, in fact I recommend Game Of Thrones entirely!**


	4. 4 Back From The Dead

Chapter Four: Back From The Dead.

"**Ghhhuuuuuuuuh" **Finn gasped from then sudden shock of awakening, similarly to waking up after you died in a dream. Engulfing all the dusty air he could muster and crammed it into his lungs till they felt like bursting. Respiring nether had felt so-truly awesome.

He continued to pant in and out choking over the dust particles in the air until his lungs became satisfied and his breathing finally stabilized.

"I'm alive!" He said to himself in disbelief , although he felt like death with a throbbing pain on his neck and a splitting headache, he shivered uncontrollably from the shock and cold. He could hardly move a muscle, every part of him felt numb and dead, like sleeping on your arm all night and waking in the morning only to find that you cannot move it.

His limbs started to tingle with pins and needles as his heart worked on circulating blood through them. After his limbs revived, Finn attempted a stretch to re-vigour his muscles but to no avail. He had just realized he was lying in a pitch black wooden box. The sides his bare arms brushed up against tightly were very rough and small splinters flaked off to the bottom of the old box; speaking of the bottom, unlike the rest of the box the base on which Finn rested his back on was actually cushioned and comfortable.

Finn shook about inside, with little effort he dislodged a few nails which held on the lid with his shoulder, springing the lid forward; he then had enough room to move his arms and push the lid off entirely, snapping it slightly in the process causing it to crackle, flinging a couple of splinters and wood chunks here and there. Finn hoped out, almost collapsing, his feet were still weak and lazy from being unused. He edge his way around the room, lifting the weight off his legs using the walls and tables as a support till he found a light switch.

He flicked on the lights, grunting in discomfort, instantly sheathing his eyes. Blinking them open a few times to get adjusted, he cracked them open a little still using his hand to shield them from the source. Looking around he notice he was in a square room. The room he stood in was severely un-kept, hadn't been used in years.

It was dull; the walls were left unpainted, but it was obvious a few attempts were made, with paint cans and brushes left next to a wall where a patch of painting had started, cobwebs had been made in every corner of the room but were withered down with large amounts of dust, even the spiders abandoned this place. Old machines and devices were left over in one corner, some were in open boxes; brass pipes extended out of the concrete walls and the floor, most of them sourced back to a rusty boiler.

By now Finn had noticed the old, dusty, wooden coffin that he had been encased inside. Finns coffin lied on a table in the middle of the room, it had a black cardigan that padded the bottom of it, the likely reason it was comfortable to rest in. There were withered dead flowers on the floor along with a piece of paper. They probably laid on top of the lid until Finn busted it open.

He picked up the note, it was in very good condition, considering. It had written on it in quite neat handwriting, 'Finn, I'm sorry; sorry that I failed you. I am not sure if your souls within the Nightosphere or not, but I promise I'll will look for you.'

Finn was puzzled, why would his soul go to the Nightosphere, his been a righteous hero since he can remember, and who writ this, it was no handwriting he recognised. He had to find out what was going on.

First-things-first was to get out of the current room. There was an archway with stairs on the other side, it was the only obvious exit, without hesitation he jogged over and climbed up the stairs.

At the top there was a door, Finn twisted the handle only to find it locked, he didn't have time for this. He grabbed for his demon sword, only swiping thin air he noticed it was gone along with his treasured green backpack. Finn became agitated he took three steps backwards down the stairs and charged back up, hurling himself through the door, snapping it in two.

He got up of the unhinged door piece, noticing another note crushed underneath the wood. The note just simply had 'Don't' written boldly on it in a dried up red, looked like a warning. The stilled puzzled, Finn, looked to his right, dropping the note back down, only to find himself in Marceline's living room.

None of this was adding up, he tried to remember anything that could help piece all of this together, but the more he tried his headache grew. Taking a few steps further in, walking past her green lamp towards the middle of the room in between her coach and guitar amplifier opposite of it. Nothing had really changed, everything same as it used to be. The place was relatively clean and tidy, it didn't looked trashed and abandoned like the basement. It seemed like an eternity since Finn found himself in a familiar setting.

A faint humming broke the silence, alerting Finn, it was coming from outside the house in the cave the house was situated in, it was getting closer to the house. It was vocalized in a pleasant tune, unmistakable a woman, he assumed it to be Marceline; although Finn was overjoyed to see her again he noticed he had been dead in a coffin in her basement, needless to say it could freak her out a little.

Before he could put together a plan on where to hide and how to confront her, she had already reached the back door that led into the kitchen. As she unlocked the door letting herself in Finn quickly dived up against the kitchen wall and stayed crouched below the pass-through [The little window cut out in the wall.] in a vague attempt to buy him a few extra seconds to muster up something to say when she walked in.

"**Sniff, sniff, **hmm, what's that smell?" Marceline mumbled to herself, smelling a familiar yet misplaced odour. She walked over to the door that was connected to the living room to investigate. She opened it, noticing the basement door smashed open across her living room.

Finn was still crouched to the side of her about three meters away, shaking from his unbalanced position, attempting to remain still. Smelling his fear and noticing movement in the corner of her eye she turned to the right, only to find Finn cowering against the wall.

"Uh-h-hi." Finn was flustered, being put on the spot he didn't know what else to say. He squinted his eyes up in her general direction with a uncontrollable smile along with a blush and found it difficult to remain eye contact with her. He felt as if he stood upon a stage with thousands watching his every move, a spotlight shining over his position, everyone there expecting him to do something, but he didn't know what.

Marceline's jaw dropped along with her eyes popping out of her head [Figuratively] and staggered slightly backwards against the door frame.

"Did you um, miss me?" Finn uncomfortably joked in hope of gaining some of his confidence back or at least to get Marceline to say something.

After his remark Marceline's eyes started to swell up with tears, controlling them, refusing to let him see her cry she took back her balance, stomping her way over to him.

Finn worked his way backwards into a corner to enlarge the gap between them. "I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" Finn said noticing the held back pool of tears on her bottom eyelid, his comment only seemed to make her madder as she failed to hide her emotions in front of him.

Marceline pursued him. Once she reached Finn, she yanked him of the floor onto his feet and paused for a second still in disbelief of his presence. Finn squinted nervously, not knowing what she was going to do.

Marceline grabbed both his upper arms and tugged him towards her. He bounced off her chest falling back into her arms which securely wrapped themselves around his upper back, pulling him in again to her chest. She squeezed the life out of him in an enormous hug, lifting him off the floor, getting tighter and tighter.

He gasped for air. "G**ah**-Marcy, p-put me down please, I think you crack a few ribs!"

Marceline dropped him, he could hardly stand after that, he took in a few hefty gulps of air, preparing his speech before being interrupted by Marceline again. She forcefully pinned him against the wall with one arm on his shoulder and the other tying around his head, she pulled his head forward and collided his lips with her own.

This was no friendly kiss like she would do sometimes in the past, pecking him on the cheek or lips. This was a full blown, passionate make-out, fuelled by allot of pent up feelings.

Startled by Marceline's actions, Finn didn't know how to act, he just possumed in her grasp, remaining pined up against the wall and posed little resistance against her. Finn had never been kissed in such a way, and he certainly didn't expect Marceline out of all people to be the one he'd experience it with.

Marceline was getting carried away, forgetting who she held against her lips and started to prod Finns lips with her forked tongue in an attempt to gain access. However Finn pulled away, weirded out by the whole situation, now having plenty of feelings of his own arise, feelings he used to feel when in the presence of Bubblegum, and other feelings that were new and felt alien to him. He needed time to process these thoughts and emotions; something he couldn't do while Marceline's tongue attacked him.

Marceline snapped out of it after Finn dodge his head back from her tongue. She let go, pushing herself away from him, as if he pounced on her, returning back his personal space. He was about to speak, but noticed Marceline's face flood red with anger, she gave a sloppy punch to the side of his jaw and screamed shaking unstably, morphing back and forth between her reptilian and bat forms.

Finn had no clue what she was doing, first she hugs and kisses him and now she seems mad his here.

"**Ow**!" yelled Finn. "What the fu-fudge was that for!" Finn felt like swearing, yet he refrained from doing so, it would just make things more tense and it wasn't part of his natural dialect.

"**Grrrrah**." Marceline growled, looking over her shoulder; intimidating him with her contracted, green slitted irises. "Get out of my HEAD!" Screaming at Finn she hovered up the ladder to her room, closing the hatch behind her.

'What was that all about?' Finn asked himself, 'Should I just leave, let her cool down.' Sighing with slight depression, not knowing what he did wrong, he didn't know anything at this point, he was still left in the dark. He exited through the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

He walked off the porch, hands in his pockets, towards the cave exit. Immediately he stalled in his steps to Marceline crying out at him.

"Wait!" She shouted down the cave in a forgiving tone. Hovering around, intercepting between him and the entrance. " S**igh, **I'm sorry for the way I acted in there, I'm sure you've got a million questions, huh."

Finn looked at her, the area underneath her eyes looked chafed from drying her tears. They both innocently smiled.

"C'mon lets head back in and try again, I'll try and explain everything." She rested her arm around Finns shoulders guiding him back inside.

**Yay, no cliffhanger.**


	5. 5 Second Chances Do Not Come Free

**And heres chap 5, apologies for the random upload times, I haven't really got a set schedule, I'll try my best however to keep them uploaded within seven days of each other. Oooo and yet another thank you to those who have so far reviewed, but I would still like to encourage others to review, like I said, if its to say what you liked, what you hated, what you'd like to see, or just to point small mistakes or errors out I appreciate them all.**

** Anyways I'll stop pestering about reviews now, just know that I feed off your thoughts and I'm hungry for more. **

Chapter Five: Second Chances Do Not Come Free.

Back inside Marceline's house.

"So, um, what was with the tantrum?" Finn said apprehensively, trying not to provoke anger in her again, not knowing what ticked her off last time.

Marceline hesitated to answer, playing with her fingers. She kept going over her answer in her mind till the point it frustrated her, Finn still sat there beside her on the rock hard couch, eagerly awaiting for a response.

"You know what fuck it!" Marceline blurted out of nowhere, startling Finn as he got used to the silence. She got up off the coach standing in front of Finn. "I'm just going to be honest, what you saw back there was my emotions getting the better of me... I mean it worked, I saved you, I'm so fucking happy you're okay!" She cried out. "But you just brought back allot of buried memories and feelings Finn. All of them was clawing out at once when I saw you crouched up against that wall." Her head dropped down staring at the floor, with her arms crossing her chest. "They took over me, I have never let them do that in a VERY long time. You got to see the real me I guess, it just made me feel... exposed; that's why I hit you and got angry."

She looked back at Finn staring up at her in an apologetic way. She sat back down beside him, slightly hovering above the coach surface. "Why are you looking at me like that, you didn't do anything wrong. How could you have known?" She added trying to comfort him.

Now Finn didn't know what too say, so he decided to change the subject. Clearing his throat which built up over the silence. "What happened to me?" Finn asked.

Marceline felt an immense impact hit her gut, knowing the question was coming, but she wasn't ready to answer. However he deserved to know. "Well were to start?" she sniggered, trying to lighten up the mood, but honestly she didn't know were to begin. "Well how much do you remember?" She questioned Finn, trying to mark a point to begin.

He starred up into the ceiling and tried jogging his memory. "I remember... going to the Candy kingdom to see the princess. Bubblegum asked of me to find missing people..."

Marceline cut in, trying to skip to the important parts. "I mean the cave Finn, do you remember the cave?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. It was just me and you in there. It was dark and wet, the walls were huge. We got to a small tunnel. You said you saw a light ahead." Finn pressured his hands over his eyes to help him think as the memories were becoming more and more vivid.

"I went inside the room with you watching my back and... **ah, **I walked up to the centre... **ah-gah**." Finn let out a series of loud discomforting moans and grunts, shivering were he sat. "It was so... cold and... dark."

Marceline slid over to comfort him until he yelped out. "**Ahhhh**... can't. Think. It hurts.!" Finn squirmed up into the fetal position on the couch, clutching his head in his arms, almost passing out.

Marceline lifted the drained out Finn up in her arms. "It's okay, Finn." She whispered worryingly, not knowing if he could hear her in his current state. She hovered him upstairs into her room and rested him on her bed.

A couple of hours later.

Finn woke up, still a little dazed, finding himself in Marceline's room on her bed. He stretched his muscles, remaining partially under the covers and then sat up.

"Marceline! You here?" He shouted.

Shortly after, the hatch that led downstairs across the room swung open with Marceline following through it.

"Ah, you're awake. I don't know what happened to you; you just said you were cold and passed out pretty much after you tried to remember."

"Remember wha- **gah**!" Finn buried his face in the surprisingly soft pillows.

"Hey, don't try and think about it. I don't want you passing out on me again." She warned running over to make sure he was okay.

Finn controlled his thoughts, lifting his face back up, focusing on Marceline moving to the bedside.

"Its all right, I'm fine." He said, even though his head pulsed with an irritating throbbing, however nowhere near as agonizing as earlier.

Marceline felt like she needed to do something for him, there's no way he was perfectly fine after waking from the dead and passing out again. "You hungry?" She inquired.

"Yes, actually I am starving."

"I'll go fetch you something, be right back."

She left his side, towards the hatch downstairs. This whole situation with Marceline looking after him reminded Finn of when he was sick as a child, his (and Jakes) mum Margaret would tuck him into bed and tend to his illness, also singing him his favourite lullaby.

Finn was still anxious to know what happened in the cave, the whole headache and passing out was in vain as he still didn't know what happened beyond entering the room with the light. He only assumed whatever did happen he died from it. However he distracted his thoughts, knowing what would follow if he pursued the idea. Marceline made here way back into the room, hovering over with two ripe-red apples in hand and a glass of water, even though he didn't ask for a beverage.

"Um, no offence Marceline but you got anything bigger?" Finn didn't want to sound rude but he was starving, two apples definitely wouldn't suffice.

She looked at him with sympathy, knowing what he is now. "**Sigh**. Trust me, this will fill you."

"Ha, I doubt that. I may only be thirteen but my stomach is like-er... well I don't know; but this bad boy could digest an entire pie right now, that reminds me I haven't tasted one of Tree-Trunks apple pies in ages ." He said while taping his rumbling belly and drooling from the mouth thinking of apple pie.

Marceline stopped. "Wait, thirteen? You think you're thirteen?" She said, baffled.

"Well yeah. Why Marcy? I thought you knew I am thirteen. I'm pretty sure I told you at some point."

Marceline put the apples down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, readying herself for the conversation ahead. "How long do you think you were dead Finn?"

"I don't have a clue, couple of weeks, maybe a month, why?" He asked with a deep concern in his voice, she obviously brought up the question for a reason and her face already said bad news; he too braced himself for what she was about to say.

"Ok Finn this is probably going to be hard for you to hear but... its been four year's."

Finn paused, disoriented, his starred straight ahead without movement. His body became a shell.

Marceline went to put her hand on his shoulder, until he spoke, stopping her action midway.

"I have to leave." He said sternly, swinging his legs out from under the covers over the side of the bed opposite Marceline.

She reached over the bed grabbing his hand preventing him from getting up. "Wait, you can't leave you're still in a bad condition, and as much as I'd hate to say it there's more you need to know."

Finn looked at her waiting for her to continue but Marcelin's tongue was tied, being the barer of more distressing news.

"Marcy I haven't got time for this. I need to get back to Jake, you said it's been four years! I can't imagine what he thinks has happened to me." Unshackling his wrist from her grip, he walked over to the ladder.

She knew she had to tell him now or she would nether build up the courage again. "You're... you're like me now, glob-dammit!" She shrieked, Finn turned to question her but she continued, speaking submissively, with all her confidence used up after she grabbed his attention. "You are a vampire..."

Finn hastily investigated himself, swiping his tongue over the canine teeth, noticing they're sharpness. He searched his neck, finding find bite marks. Finn gasped, he felt unclean and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Finn it was the only way." She said shamefully.

"Only way for what!" He screamed back at her.

She came over and knelt down to be eye-level with him. "You don't remember but..." She hesitated, wondering if it would make his condition worse if she continued. But he was waiting and had to know. "The Lich..."

"**Ahhhh**." Finn yelled out in pain again rolling up on the floor. "Just keep going!" He spat out, ripping his hair from underneath the hat.

"Uh-the-the Lich had some spell on you, he was in you're head, sucking away your life energy. I killed him but you were dead on the floor. I didn't know what else to do. So I bit you, the vampirism made your body able to survive." She spoke hastily trying to get the information out as quickly as possible so Finn wouldn't suffer.

Finn jittered and rolled about on the floor for a while after she finished explaining, letting out a couple moans here and there. Marceline crawled up next to him as he started to stabilize, massaging his right shoulder while he laid on his side.

After the pause she mumbled. "Although I guess it was too busy trying to keep you alive, than to preserve you."

Finn was yet again puzzled, rolling over, laying on his back to look at Marceline. "What do you mean 'preserve me' ?"

"Have you not noticed? You're just as tall as me now. You have small bits of facial hair... and some in other places... and how have you not recognized the change of voice, you're not as squeaky as you used to be."

Finn analysed all of Marceline's points realising there truth. "It just didn't... it felt normal." Finn felt like a idiot that he didn't notice any of this sooner.

"Well no need to beat yourself up over it." She reassured him. "We have more pressing matters."

"Which is?"

"Well... you are a vampire now. You need to learn how to be one." Marceline got up, lending her hand out to Finn. He grabbed it and pulled himself off the floor.

Marceline realised this was all allot to take in so soon, she checked if he was good to continue. "So are you okay? Do you want to take things slow, because there's allot to learn and is important you pay attention."

"I'm Good... I guess. I just can't believe its been four years. And... and I'm a vampire." He sighed out, feeling a bit defeated inside, not only is he partly a demon but also its a badge he must wear for the rest of his life, reminding him when he got beaten.

"You'll get used to it, its not so bad. Its actually kinda fun." She smiled, thinking about some memories of scaring Finn and Jake.

Finn let her talk, as he pouted, not taking all her words in.

"Finn?" She re-grabbed his attention.

"Huh-yeah. Sorry."

"Right then lets begin. Firstly, feeding. Like as a mortal if you don't feed you die, simple."

Finn cut in. "Oh Glob, I couldn't drink and innocents blood."

Marceline rolled her eyes at him, getting tired of constantly reminding him and others, namely Jake. "How many times have I told you! Its not the blood, its the colour, we feed off shades of red, hence the apples." She said while pointing at the apples.

Finn calmed down after he remembered.

Marceline continued "Now its not as easy as you think. Feeding takes practice, you can't just chow down like you normally would. You use those biters, pierce the surface slightly..." She grabbed an apple to demonstrate, also handing him one.

"Now you swallow up its shade in one swift suck." The apple slowly turned grey in her hand as she absorbed its colour.

"Hmm, now you try." She insisted, licking her teeth for any leftovers.

Finn aligned the apple with his tooth and slowly pierced the surface with the tip.

"Good, now suck." Instructed Marceline.

Finn struggled, pushing his tooth further in the apple, instinctively contracting his jaw to bite it.

"No,no,no Finn, no biting, well not like that. Here let me help." She jogged over, grabbing Finns arm above the elbow; aligning his arm into the correct position, then she pulled away his hand, pulling the apple away from his tooth a little. He stood still, as if he was a statue and she sculpted him.

"Only pierce the surface, if you got too far in you won't suck up the red. Now lean back a little." She used her remaining arm to support Finn as he lent back.

"Good, now try again." Pushing the apple gently on his tooth again. Finn felt safe and relaxed in Marceline's grasp; feeling a motherly aroma coming from her. He sucked on the apple as if he was being fed a baby-bottle, unable to do it in one suck, but drained it never-the-less.

"There you go." Praising him. "You feel full now?"

"Actually, yes." He said surprised. Letting him go, the warmth of were her hand was once placed on his back slipped away.

"Now that you got that down, time to learn the other survival basics." She said in a jokingly, haunting voice.

Finn remained silent, listening to Marceline's lecture. "I hope you recall that us vampire don't mix well with the sun. Remember to shield yourself during daytime. Direct exposure can be fatal, I use my sun hat and sometimes my umbrella to shadow myself; although it still stings a tiny bit, you will get used to it though. Um, lets see; try to avoid touching silver it burns. Oh and stay away from garlic, its not that deadly but the smell alone can make all your senses go goofy. That's really about it. So well done I guess, you passed vampires one-O-one." She rustled his hat, scruffing his hair underneath, like a parent would do to praise their child sometimes.

Finn straighten his hat back on. "What do you mean 'that's it', you said there was allot to learn; what about that floating and shape shifting..."

"You just started, Maybe I'll teach you levitation at a later date." She teased.

"As for my shape shifting, thats because I'm part demon of the Nightsphere, so you can't do that. Ooooo I can teach you to do scary faces though. They always work when you want to make Jake do something." Marceline giggled like a child.

"Yeah, that sounds fun, but its gonna have to wait Marcy. I really need to go and see Jake, does he even know what happened to me?"

Yet again Marceline's joy was crushed by the reality of the situation, her expression turned shameful "I-uh, **gulp**, well you see Finn I..." She stopped to rearrange her words. "No one knows what happened to you. Nobody knows if you're dead or if you ran away or anything." This clearly was aggravating Finn, he went to speak but she continued to clarify.

"I know what you're thinking, why didn't I tell anyone that I was with you and I know what happened. I didn't tell because I bit you and didn't know if you were coming back, and everyone will blame me! So I brought you here in hope that you'll recover, besides no doctor around here knows anything about vampirism. I haven't seen any of them since either..." She raced through her sentences like a nervous teenager explaining themselves to a parent after they did something wrong.

Finn was angry, he wanted to protest all of his issues with her choices, but on the other side he understood. She felt that she was going to get the blame for his death by not protecting him or it might look like she killed him herself via the bite marks.

He vented his built up rage through a prolonged exhale. "**Sigh**... Marcy I understand, you don't need to apologies, you saved me. I owe you my life." Finn clutched her hand in his own to comfort her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Lets go see the others, our friends, I'm sure they've missed us. We can explain what you did for me. No one will hate you for it, there was no other way, they will see you as my hero, and if they don't then I'll have to have a little chat with them."

Marceline pulled Finn in to hug him, much more gently then last time, she whispered beside his ear. "Thank you. I'm so glad to have you back."

Finn whispered back. "I'm so glad to have you too Marcy."

**I like it when I can end it somewhat nicely. **

**Also like hinting that there's something there between Finn and Marcy *Wink* *Wink* Shit I just blinked. **


	6. 6 A Hero Returns

**Hope you enjoy as always. **

Chapter six: A Hero Returns

Finn and Marceline both got ready to leave for the tree house to reunite with their old friends and set the story straight for Marceline.

Marceline put on her grey tank top with a unbuttoned red and black striped shirt over it and her standard dark blue jeans, her hair remained hanging and untied. Finn on the other hand had nothing else to wear but his slightly torn and dirty casual blue t-shirt and shorts, along with his traditional white hat. He didn't mind, he was going home anyway, he could put on a new set of clothes there.

"Marceline!" Finn yelled out from downstairs in her living room.

"Yes!" Yelling back at him from upstairs in her room while she got ready.

"Were is my backpack and sword!"

"You're sword is hung over my amplifiers, how do you not see it?"

Finn took a second to look, it was hung on the wall along with her axe bass.

"Huh so it is." He murmured to himself.

He reached up grabbing it from the wall rack, he was about to holster it on his backpack but realised Marceline still hadn't revealed its location.

"Um, and my pack, Marcy?"

Marceline opened the hatch hovering down from her bedroom with the green pack in hand.

"So what do you think?" She said showing off her attire, twirling around on the spot.

"Um, what, do you mean your clothes?"

She nodded as to say obviously.

"Yeah you look fine." Finn didn't really know what she expected him to say, it was pretty much casual clothing, nothing fancy, he just told the truth.

Marceline let out a small subliminal huff. " Here's your backpack." She said while handing it to him.

"Ah thanks, um why was it in your room?"

Marceline looked away at the door, it was clear to Finn she didn't really want to have to say it.

"Hmm, alright, well you ready then."

She perked herself back up again, receding his previous question. "Yeah lets hit the road."

Finn was fascinated how she taught herself to do that, just push aside certain thoughts and feelings in front of others; Finn always found that incredible difficult to just mask over it. He always had to talk about or express his emotions that he felt, there's no way he can contain them. Despite his curiosity he didn't ask her, not yet anyway.

They walked outside onto the decking, Finn waited while Marceline locked her door. They then walked around the house towards the cave entrance. The sun had just recently set on the horizon, it still emitted a weak dark red and orange glow, the rest of the sky was a deep purple. They both finally got out of the cave, standing on the rocks with the tide crashing against them below.

Marcelines heavy long hair was merely swayed by the heavy gusts of wind coming from the sea, even though the wind hardly nudged it she got a hair band out of her pocket and tied it just above midway. Finn felt the exposed skin on his face, arms and legs tingled with slight heat, it itched a bit in some areas. Marceline looked over at him, realising it was his first time to come in contact with sunlight.

"Ah, that's the sun, like I said you will get used to it, it wont bother you as much in the future."

"But the sun ain't even out." Finn pointed out as he continued satisfying his urge to itch.

"That small orange flare on the horizons still enough. Can you imagine how it feels when in direct exposure..."

Finn just stood silently, still itching, he tried to admire the view, falling into another daydream state everything was so calm; until the shock of Marceline wrapping her arms under his like a belt.

"Jeez I haven't done this in a while, hope you're not too heavy." Yanking him off the rocks they glided across the sea towards the tree fort.

Around fifteen minuets later.

The sky was now a dusky blue, they flown into the Grasslands, the tree house was in sight, it looked tattered on the exterior: the pond outside was murky and green, the attic had collapsed on top of the weapon room, daggers from knife storms hadn't been picked out of the roof and the overall willow tree was dying. However it wasn't abandoned, there was candlelight come from the living room window. Marceline landed by the pond letting go of Finn.

"Here we are." Marceline approached the door; Finn walked off to the right starring into the pond, grabbing a stick and stirring it around to move the built up algae.

"Well aren't you coming?" She questioned.

"Hold up, I just need to prepare myself, I mean what do I say. I don't want another situation like back at your place." Finn started to work himself up and became a bit panicky, his heart rate increased faster and faster the more he thought about the upcoming encounter.

Marceline said nothing, she always tried her best to avoid these types of dramatic moments, one of the reasons she hardly speaks to Hunson, her father.

She remained quite until Finn directly asked her. "What would you do?" Tossing away the stick, looking straight at her.

Having previous situations like this with herself in Finn shoes, she spoke from experience. "Sometimes its just best to go with the flow, planning doesn't always make things better." She put bluntly.

Finn grew aggravated, marching up and down beside the pond. "**Arrrh**, that's not exactly the answer I was looking for man, woman... **Ah**, whatever! See I can't think!"

"Finn put it this way, Jake doesn't know you're coming, Gob he doesn't even know if you're alive. Is he planning on what to say right now? Besides plans can go wrong and when they do you are shattered and left with nothing, leaving you in a worse state."

Marceline's words spoke true too Finn, he slowly calmed himself as he pondered over what she said. "I guess you're right."

A small corner smile grew on her face. With her hand placed on her hip, she stated. "Of course I'm right, I am over thousand years old."

Marceline turned back to the door and lifted her arm to knock.

"Wai-wait, I, jib-uh... how do I..." Finn spat out, stalling her.

"**Sigh**, we ain't got all night Finn... hmm, you know what how bout I knock, Jake answers I say long time no seeyade-yada-yada and you work you're way into the conversation."

"Isn't that a plan?"

Marceline grew impatient. "Finn... don't make me squish you."

Finn prepared himself, jumping on the spot, doing mini sprint bursts like an athlete. "Ok, I am ready to meet my brother again."

**Knock-Knock.**

"Helloooo, anybody home?" Marceline waited outside the door, Finn stood off to the side, remaining out of sight.

Loud footsteps and creeks from the wooden floorboards, along with a couple of mumbling rants came from inside, until the door finally opened.

"**Yawn**, who, who is it, do you have any idea what time this is?"

Jake had his eyes half shut from exhaustion, looking at the floor only able to see Marceline boots, his [Overall body] hair had overgrown, it was dirty and rugged, it made him look feral.

"Uh, hey... Jake? Up here." She looked at him with slight disgust, putting a fake smile on her face, twinkling her fingers as a wave to get his attention. Marceline wasn't too exited to see Jake again after so long; even though they were friends she found it easy to get by without him, like she did with many others. In fact it only seemed like a couple of weeks had passed since the last time they met. With Finn however, that's a whole different story.

Jake recognized her voice... kinda. "Wait, wha... who are you?" He slowly started craning his head up studying her body and outfit till he got to the face.

She looked at him with an awkward smile, still twinkling her finger at him. "Heeeeey."

Jakes eyelids jumped open ,staggering back a bit he fell on his butt. "**Ahhh**-m-mar, Marceline! Why are you here, don't eat me." Jake squirmed up into a ball.

"**Grrr**, why does everyone think I eat people, I thought we settled this!"

Marceline was silhouetted in under the door frame with the moon shining behind her; her shadow crept far into the treasure room, blanketing over Jake. She turned at Finn gesturing with her eyes to come over. Finn slowly inched his way towards the door nervously.

"Quickly, before he has a heart attack." She loudly mumbled through her teeth.

Finn reached the door but still remained out of sight. Marceline had run out of patients.

"Gob-dammit get in there!" She grabbed Finns arm tossing him inside with Jake. Jake still had no idea what was happening.

"Uh, haha, hey... Jake."

"Wha... who... I don't... Finn?" Jake remained sitting while slowly processing his confused and fatigued thoughts.

"Yeah its me brother, I don't know what you think happened to me but I guess I am here to explain. I missed you man." Finn walked over, expecting to hug Jake, but Jake shuffled away.

"No, no this is... this is some messed up dream." His words barely slurred out.

Jake raised his voice slightly more, almost shouting "Is it you again king worm! I told you to stop messing with my dreams. I swear to Glob I'm gonna feed you to Morrow!(The giant falcon)"

"Uh, no Jake really its me Finn, your buddy."

"**Gaaah **get out of my head, I'll dream about birds! Don't make... me... do... **snoring**." Jakes voice slowly faded down until he drifted back to sleep.

Marceline chuckled to herself in the background, still standing in the doorway. "Yikes, he thought we were a dream, I wonder how much alone time his had."

Marceline brought her thoughts to a more serious note. "He looks a mess; I guess he let himself go."

Finn clenched his lips together, slightly rocking his head back and fourth as his mind wondered while he starred at Jake; after a few seconds went by, he lately replied to Marceline. "I don't want to think about that." He spoke to her and his thoughts.

"Lets put him to bed, I doubt his too comfy there. We'll talk to him in the morning."

Marceline simply nodded, hovering over to help Finn lift Jake off the mass pile of gold.

"Actually I got this." Finn said, preventing Marcelines aid.

He lifted the dog effortlessly over his shoulder and climbed the ladder with one hand. Marceline was impressed with Finns strength, considering the fact he hadn't moved a muscle in four years. He did remain in shape all that time. After Finn got off the ladder upstairs Marceline hovered up through the hatch like she does in her house.

She remained in the living room waiting for Finn. She hummed a tune to herself clicking her fingers to make a beat, the sound echoed through the house. Walking around bringing back so many old memories, not just of the times she'd spend with Finn and Jake, but also when Ash (Marcelines ex boyfriend) and herself owned the tree house.

Finn clunked his way down the ladder into the living room finding Marceline wondering around examining the room.

"Well his deep asleep. Its so great to see him again, you know. Its a shame he was all whack back there though."

"Sooo I guess were waiting till morning then."

"I guess so. I call coach!"

"I don't need a surface to sleep on I just float, nice of you to be a gentleman about it though."

"I... je... I didn't mean..."

"Relax I was kidding, c'mon lets get some rest and prepare for his reaction when he finds two vampires from his dreams sleeping in his house, haha."

The two went opposite sides of the room. Finn took the soft red coach Finn and Jake usually use to dine on, Marceline floated a few centimetres over the old wooden bench that was hardly used, she threw her hair over the left shoulder using it as a blanket. Finn burrowed his head into the back of the coach with his back to Marceline, she however lied on her side starring at Finn.

Watching him sleep she thought to herself, 'His taking this considerable well, waking from death, his now seventeen, finding out his a vampire, seeing his best friend who thought he was dead. Knowing him he would freak out way more than this. Maybe his mind just matured a bit more, but even I would freak more than this.' Marceline meditated over her speculations until she grew weary and fell to sleep.

**Wooh, now things can start getting back to normal for Finn... right?**


	7. 7 Just Another Day Sort Of

**I finished editing this chapter earlier than expected so as a treat I guess, two chapters in one day. :D**

Chapter seven: Just Another Day... Sort Of.

9:20 AM, Tree Fort.

Jake was asleep, all snuggled up in his draw, drooling from his mouth as he uncontiously smelled something delightful. "**Sniff**, **sniff**, **mnuugh**. Beemo, you cooking breakfast." Jake attempted to shout out downstairs but came out merely as a loud murmuring. He still had his eyes shut, but they burst open the moment Jake heard Beemo's voice meters behind him.

"No Jake, I'm right here. I was looking for my controller, its somewhere under all this junk; you need to clean up, mister." Beemo was still the same old Beemo, jolly and adorable; he had accumulated cracks and small chips around his plastic casing over the years, mostly near the corners and edges. The screen had dirt and dust crammed into the sides from were his fingers couldn't reach and the battery pack had to be taped into place, he was still very optimistic nevertheless.

Jake rolled out of the draw, looking at Beemo. "If you are here then why can I smell cooking?!" Beemo hadn't noticed since he has no sense of smell. Jake stumbled out of his bed quickly causing the blanket to hook his foot making him fall. Getting up shaking it off Jake continued ranting on.

"Someone broke in, they're probably after my bacon pancakes recipe, I can smell them defiling it right now!"

"Oh glob!" Beemo exclaimed.

"Come on Beemo." Jake yanked the living console off its feet. "You can use the strobe light mode to distract them, while I wrap em' up." He shouted with encouragement.

"Yay, we gonna catch some robbers!" Beemo said, excited with a large smile and clapping his plastic sides like it was a game.

Jake on the other hand took this violation with the utmost seriousness. "No one steals my bacon pancakes!" He spoke in a dark grim voice, hurling himself towards the ladder with Beemo under his arm.

Jake stretch his way down the ladder at snapping speeds, while letting a ferocious battle cry. "**Ahhhahhh**. Bacon pancakes!"

He stormed over to the stove, were a shirtless, toned, blond male figure stood over it with his back turned to Jake. Jake threw Beemo down causing him to roll three times onto its side; still charging his way over, he jumped into the air and turned into a yoga ball. The man was about to turn to see what the commotion was until he got hit in the face... with Jakes face.

"**Ahhh**, what the cabbage, man!" The guy shouted out in shock and pain after he hit the ground. "Ow my cheek meat." He said rubbing the sore side of his face.

Jake reformed back into his normal shape and looked over at the man; only to find that it was Finn.

"FINN!" Jake screamed out like a fan-boy. Finn had hardly got up off the floor and Jake was already leaping in his arms. "Oh Finn, buddy, is it really you!"

"Yeah... its me mang." Finn struggled to get his words out from Jakes smothering.

"**Aww** I'm so happy I could lick you!"

Finn blushed a little. "Hey, whoa Jake, not in front of company." Finn pointed out.

"Huh?" Jake leapt down from Finn's arms and turned around to find the vampire queen wiping her eyes, waking from her slumber.

"**Gah**, Marceline!" Jake jump of the ground into Finn's arms again. "I didn't notice you there."

"Hmm, **yawn**. Oh, hey Jake." Marceline slowly floated onto the bench she hovered over, sitting up. A couple of seconds passed a she took bearings of her surrounding and noticed the cooking.

"So what happened, man. Where have you been. I have been worried sick, so has Beemo; are you in some sort of trouble?" Jake questioned with concern.

"Naw dude, everything's fine now. Just... well I guess I'll explain over breakfast, it's kinda long story that I don't even fully get myself."

Marceline cut into the conversation, still remaining off to the sideline on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, about that, Finn why are you cooking?"

"Why not I thought I'll make us all breakfast." He said innocently, not knowing why she raised the question.

Marceline raised her hand slowly face-palming, it was too early for her to be dealing with this, she hadn't even had a shower or fixed up her hair yet, but it had to be sorted. "**Sigh**, Finn can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Marcy what is it?" He was still oblivious.

"In private..." She said starring at Jake, gawking to intimidate him, he picked up on her hint.

Marceline likes Jake as much as Finn but knows he fears her for what she is, she takes advantage on whoever acts like this around her, not excluding Jake. Taunting, teasing and traumatizing is how she occupies and entertains herself. She has also found it an effective way to crack peoples personalities, and if fear doesn't work like it doesn't on Finn she finds it even more challenging and fun, looking for other ways to test and unravel them.

"Um... I'll be back in a min. I just need to get... something from upstairs. C'mon Beemo you can help me find it." Walking over to the ladder Jake picked up Beemo along the way.

"Aww but I haven't got to hug Finn yet!"

"Aw don't worry Beemo, I'll smother you with hugs in a minuet."

The dog and the toy made their way up the ladder into the upper lounge, closing the hatch behind them.

"What is it then?"

"Finn I'm not sure how or when you're going tell Jake you're a vampire now, but you can't act like a mortal any more, you need to embrace the fact that you're a vampire or you'll get yourself killed. Best learn this lesson early, the longer you hold on to something you're not the harder it gets to break away." Marceline sounded like she spoke from past experience.

Finn looked back at the stove. "Oh the breakfast?"

"Yes, I know its such a small thing that I'm making a big deal over but still my point stands. Eating that will do nothing for you; Your body has changed, only shades of red remember?"

"I understand, sorry I guess."

She rolled her eyes at him, she sometimes hated how good he was. "You're too apologetic."

Marceline grew fed up of Finn behaviour but restrained from blurting out at him. She didn't want a sorry, she just wanted this whole ordeal to be over and done with so things can go back the way they used to be, yet she felt that Finn was dragging it on. Although she was irritated, Marceline felt empathy for him; a young soul wondering without guidance and is scared of his actions, not knowing what the results of them will be. After so many years Marceline learned to adapt to such things, she still remembers though when she was young and naïve, how she would behave, all timid and worried, in seek of approval. This made her hold a soft spot for Finn in her heart, though she would nether show signs of it, she had a reputation to hold.

All-in-all she just wanted to toughen him up, mentally. Last night was rough, keeping asking questions, hesitating, the emotional outbursts. She sought to make him independent; capable of making his own decisions, to take what he wants, making him more assertive a less of a goodie-tooshoos. However she knew she had to ease into it.

"So when you served breakfast, you were gonna tell him right?" She decided to pressure him into taking initiative.

"Tell him what?"

She taped her neck on her bite marks.

"Oh, um-I was just gonna just let him get used to me being back first, you know, like the old times, I don't want to make him panic." Finn nervously chuckled involuntarily. He clearly didn't want to fess up to Jake about his new 'condition', in fact he planned on hiding it from Jake entirely. "I mean obviously I'll tell him you saved me an all, just... not like that..."

Marceline grated her teeth, loosing her patients. "Finn, you can't hide what you are, best tell him now so he can learn to accept it."

Finn started to sweat from the pressure, he tried ignoring what she said and tried planning the breakfast talk. "Speaking of that I still can't remember what you said you saved me from."

"Wha..." Loud footsteps sounded from the floorboards above them upstairs. Jake was moving towards the ladder back down to the living room making Marceline pass by her question and priorities Finn telling Jake what he is. Marceline let out a silent sigh of relief inside on Jakes queue.

She hovered over to Finn and looked him straight in the eyes. "Finn do it now; the sooner said the better, surely a tough hero like yourself has the courage to muster up a few words of honesty."

Marceline's questioning of Finn's heroics backed him further in a corner of his mind. Finns stomach started to sink after listening to Marceline advise, she was right but he wasn't ready.

Jake started climbing down the ladder. "I'm back." He announced.

Beemo jumped out of Jakes arms running over to Finn for a hug.

Everything begun to slow down as adrenaline pumped through Finns body, he started to sweat and feel nauseous, trembling on his feet. Jake reached the bottom of the ladder hoping off and turning to Finn.

"Um, something on your mind buddy, you look pretty tensed up."

Finn had to stall them, he couldn't do this, he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Naked Babies! Naked Babies-Naked Babies-Naked Babies!" Finn excused himself sprinting over to the bathroom door, opening it and slamming it shut behind him.

Beemo stopped jogging over in confusion, watching Finn sprint to the bathroom.

"Uh what did I miss?" Jake asked. Marceline remained silent, frowning with disappointment over Finns actions.

Finn turned on the tap and cupped his hands, splashing water onto his face. He looked himself in the mirror, 'I can't do it, what if he hates me. I haven't seen him for four years, I don't want to lose him.' Finn looked down again into the sink splashing more water onto his face. He turned off the tap, reaching out for a towel to the right. Finn dried his soaking face, also massaging and itching it a little with the towel while he was at it. He was dry and removed the towel from his face, looking back up into the mirror to find a familiar disturbing face starring from within him...

"Not... y-you... ag-ain..."

**Ok maybe the other reason I uploaded this chapter along with chap 6 is because I love to tease with cliffhangers... Muhaha *Evil laughter, exedra***


	8. 8 I Hear Voices In My Head

**Let the adventure continue...**

Chapter Eight: I hear Voices In My Head.

Finn dropped onto the sink, using his forearms to uphold himself, unable to turn away from the deep voiding glare of the Lich. "Finn..." He croaked at the helpless hero.

Finn could do little more then watch and listen. He attempted letting out a shout or a cry, but it hardly came out as a few grumbles and moans, simply not enough sound to breach the walls of the room. Saliva oozed from his mouth as he kept it pried open to call for help.

"Look at you; the mighty hero of Ooo, defeated before the fight even begun... and you're the best those feeble mutations got. You are a joke."

Finns body straightened up lifting him from the sink, he felt a force wrap itself around him, defying the effects of gravity, he had no control of these actions, he felt manipulated.

"Pathetic."

Finn was tossed across the room with unnatural force, feeling the aura that held him, toss him away; hitting the back of his head on the bathtub, Finn let out a loud grunt as well as the clunking noise from the impact, his vision blurred and slowly faded as his eye lids struggled to hold open. The last thing he felt was a warm liquid stream down the back of his neck and turning colder by the time it reached his upper shoulders, Finn, knowing he couldn't struggle any longer, let unconsciousness take him, knocking him out cold.

"Ah, that's better." The Lich expressed with relief.

Finn awoken again, it felt like hours had passed, he couldn't recall any dreams while he slept everything was black. Although Finn immediately pushed aside idol thoughts once he realised were he was. Finn found himself lying in the centre of a wasteland on his bed. The air was thick and hard to breath; one gasp wasn't enough to satisfy his lungs; it tasted of metal and chalk and smelled of gas fumes mixed with burning plastic. The sky was dark and clogged with smoke, letting in no natural sunlight, lime green light emitted from cracks and holes that dug deep into the earth reached all the way to the top of the sky, like a spot light, reflecting off the dark grey clouds, lighting up the surrounding area.

Finn sat up and got off the bed, moments after the bed itself literally melted like plastic and was absorbed by the earth, leaving no trace. The surface he now stood upon was hard like stone but felt like sandpaper; grey dust suspended in the air twirling around from the heavy winds, forming mini tornadoes, accumulating nearby small rocks and junk.

Off in the distance was a tall jagged hill with sharp rocks emerging out, it they looked like stone tentacles since they slowly moved, and irradiated green glowing liquid seeping from its sides forming deep ponds down below.

Finn was about to take another step, until he was thrown into the air by that force again towards the hill.

"Come, boy." The Lich's voice echoed through out the land as Finn fell towards the hill screaming as he speeded towards the earth.

Finn crashed against the surface, sliding a little but not very far due to the friction. His left arm took most of the damage; it was deeply grazed with a few deeper gashes, it looked as if he was was roughly skinned with a rusty clever; it tore through his shirt sleeve too. His left leg had similar wounds and his face was lightly cut and bruised around the cheek and chin. A trail of blood behind him marked were he crash landed.

Finn cried out in pain, he instinctively went to hold the wounded area to put pressure on it, but only resulted in more pain and stinging. Fresh Blood drooled out of the wounds, mostly on his arm, forming small puddles where he sat. Next to where he lied in agony around six feet away was a pool of corrosive, bubbling green liquid. It violently hissed and spat out small droplets out of the pool onto the rocky floor; like a pan of hot oil.

The liquid was held in a bowl shape, carved out of the stone. On the opposite side from were Finn laid, an amalgamation of stone, rubble, metal and bones with rags here and there that used to be clothes; they all formed up to forge what appeared to be a makeshift throne; and on top sat the the menacing Lich King.

The Lich looked more healthy then previous appearances, he still had no flesh on his forearms and his mouth was still torn open but his skin looked more alive with little to no wrinkles, was un-scabbed and smooth all over, it didn't look so rotten and mummified as before. He was still very pale, the green light that acted as a pupil in his gaping eye socket was more dilated and shined brighter and the robes and cloaks weren't dirty and dusty with cobwebs, and had more colour restored to them. (Still the same colours, just a bit more bolder)

He watched as Finn quivered in pain, a very sly grin shaped across his torn, withered mouth. "Come boy, I wish to discuss."

Finn didn't reply, he was hardly listening, his brain was too occupied on the pain. "Hmm; weak, you let the pain bother you. You need to embrace it, boy, one of the most powerful feelings you mortals have." The Lich levitated Finn as he shimmered, he cast magic upon the teenagers body, causing the wounds to numb and the blood congealed making brown scabs.

Lich dropped Finn back to the ground; he looked over his arm and leg, the site repulsed him.

"Now do I have you're attention, boy?" The Lich inquired.

"I'm not your 'boy'." Finn replied angrily.

"A girl then, eh?" The Lich chuckled slowly and deeply almost making him choke with his childish remark. The Lich seemed different, much more relaxed and chilled out, he hardly used to speak, let alone joke.

"Hehe-don't make me laugh my jaws coming off as it is."

"What is this Lich, what do you want?" Finn shouted through his teeth in a threatening manner.

"This, boy, is my manifestation in your puny brain; what I want you already know... to finish what the mushroom war was supposed to."

"Why are you in my head talking to me, you rarely talk."

"True, because I had no quarrel with you; no explanations, negotiations, why would I waste my time discussing matters with such short sighted beings I am trying to eradicate. Alas I'm here talking to you because that harlot 'friend' of yours destroyed my physical form like you once did. I jumped in and brought you back. Now I am using you as my vessel. I will not rush the process like I did with that walking sack of gum, no; you are more useful in your current form. People trust you Finn the human 'hero'. It will be there last mistake to put such value on your life. You ask me why I'm talking to you, well simply because I have already won and just need time to take it coarse." The Lich got up off his chair walking down the steps, approaching Finn.

"Liar! Marceline brought me back, thats why I'm a vam..."

The Lich butted in, talking over Finn. He stood in front of the hero, eleven feet tall, looking down on him. "Really; you think that half-ling demon spawn saved you, ha. That disease she put in you only tainted your body, nothing more. Even Hunson couldn't save you. I worked on that weak body for years while you slept; you were too far gone, boy. It looks like while you were dead it made you more naïve and stupid. I'm your so-called saviour, how does it feel to know that your enemy not only beat you, but also brought you back to be his puppet?" The Lich held an uncontrollable smirk across his face.

"Well that's your mistake because you forget I have beaten you too and will do it again." Finn stood below the Lich clenching his fist, readying himself in a fighting stance, even though he had no weapon. Finn didn't fully fathom the fact the Lich was in his brain and had full control in this small realm he has made.

"Agh, the more you talk the more I loath being in this moronic brain of yours. I could tear you apart inside out in a moments notice. But no, believe it or not you're actually useful, so when you wake up you won't remember any of this discussion; Tell me Finn the human, how do you plan to beat something, that you don't even know is there. Anyhow times up boy. I have to wipe this dream from your head, they're about to wake you, cant risk blowing my cover. Hehe." The Lich readied a dark, deep purple spark in his hands.

"Wait-NOOO." Finn charged at the Lich to attack him, but the Lich clicked his bone fingers over the spark and everything just went blank.

"Hmm, ah-gah, what, where..." Finn woke up, with a splitting headache, unable to remember the past dream or anything in the bathroom. He was lying down staring up at a white ceiling; everything was spinning to the left from his dazedness. There was faint voices he could hear nearby, he couldn't tell what direction they came from; he tried turning his head, he found himself to weak to do so. Finn had no choice but to remain starring up at the ceiling, as if he was paralysed.

His thoughts started to unscramble themselves until he realised that the bathroom ceiling was brown from the floorboards, next thing he knew the voices were getting closer and clearer and then suddenly Marceline popped into his field of vision looking down at him, then Jake stretch in a few seconds later after Marceline called out to him, or so it appeared to Finn. Lastly an unexpected but not unfamiliar face, Princess Bubblegum. Princess and Jake stood on his right and Marceline on his left. They all grabbed him in unison, winching him up so he could sit up normally.

Finn was lying on a bed in the candy hospital; it appeared he had his own private room. His head was bandaged and he still hadn't changed his clothes from the ones he wore in the coffin. Finns vision became more clear and there was no more ringing in his ears.

"Hey..." Was all Finn managed to say, coughing up some phlegm that he felt while he spoke that had congested over the time he spent laying down. Bubblegum handed him a cup of water, he gulped it down fiercely, moistening his mouth and clearing his throat, also cooling his tempreture.

Jake spoke first. "Hey yourself, buddy. You took quite a smack to the head man."

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Marceline said calm and quietly in a caring tone.

Finn was exhausted but gave it all he had and tried to think and remember but it only brought severe sharp pains rippling through his head. "I... gah-ahh, caaah."

Finns howls were soft, like he was being strangled, only getting out croaks and moans as his throat was still waking up. The pain he felt however was much more deserving of shrieks, his body demonstrated to the group what his voice could not; of how much torture he was in.

His back lifted from the bed arching him up with his heels and shoulders, he dug his nails deep in the side of his head with one hand, cutting into the skin; the other was tearing the sheets off the bed; his head banging up and down into the pillow digging a trench into it. The others grabbed Finns arms and shoulders, restraining him to the bed; as they touched him they could feel his muscles spasm and shake. Finn was still conscious but might as well have been knocked out.

"Finn, Finn! You still with us?" Jake yelled.

Finn couldn't respond, he didn't even realise someone was talking. Blood trickled down the side of his face from the deep scratches, along with tears that seeped from his bloodshot eyes.

"I'll go get the nurse!" Princess Bubblegum announced. Running off away from the bedside behind the curtains, towards the door.

"Glob-that musta been a bad smack to the head."

Marceline remained silent, starring at Finn, caressing his hand in hers. She got a tissue from the bedside table and leaned over to wipe the blood and tears off his face. After she had finished she retuned back to were she previously stood, watching him pant from the trauma, along with Jake. She knew it wasn't the hit to the head that sent him into a fit. It was something more; every time he tried remembering a certain thing his brain blocked him out like a firewall.

Princess Bubblegum rushed back in the room along with Dr. Ice Cream, skidding over to the end of the bed. "Is he okay?" The Princess worried.

"I guess so, he stopped; hasn't said anything or moved since." Answered Jake.

"That's not very reassuring, Jake..." She added back.

Jake looked at Finn with concern. "He'll pull through, right buddy; I have seen you slay demons and dragons and undead monstrosities, a bump in the head will not beat you!" Jake said, not knowing if Finn understood him, although Jake was mostly trying to reassure himself, not wanting to loose his brother a second time.

"Is there anything you can do doctor?" Asked the Princess.

"Not much I'm afraid, morphine for the pain; were all out of cyclops tears. It seems like he has severe amnesia, his brain must be over stressing itself to recover lost memories. Other than that we just have to wait for him to recover on his own." The doctor explained.

"I would like to run a CT scan [Brain scan] on him though for more information. If you could all wait outside." The group all left the room and minuets later Dr. Princess entered the room with a trolley of equipment joining Ice Cream.

**A bit of an abrupt ending for this chapter, but I have my reasons. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, personally its one of my favorites, hope I'm not sounding too vain, I just love the chapters were the Lich is in it. I'll try and get the next chap up ASAP as always. :)**

**Oh one last thing, I noticed an odd anomaly in this views for this story, chap 6 has less views than chap 7, so I'm not sure if some people accidentally skipped ahead or something, or if the views haven't tallied up correctly. If you think you may have missed out a chapter please go back and check chap 6. **


	9. 9 A Vampire In A Sticky Situation

**Meep.**

Chapter Nine: A Vampire In A Sticky Situation

"Well I'm going to grab something to eat, didn't get to have those bacon pancakes Finn made. You lady's want anything?" Asked Jake in a troubled tone; really it was a way to excuse himself from the two ladies company, He needed some alone time to think.

Marceline shook her head; Bubblegum said. "No thank you, Jake."

Jake left the two girls in the hallway; Bubblegum sat down on a bench near the door; Marceline lean up against the wall opposite Bubblegum. The two remained silent, both still held childish spite for each other as their personalities and opinions conflict. They weren't sworn nemesis, they were just magnets that repelled against each other, but now and again they will attract and connect with one-another.

Bubblegum always tried ignoring Marceline to avoid getting distracted over a petty argument. They can get along, very well in fact, Bubblegum hates to admit it and always hides the fact they share a fair number of similarities and hobbies. But as said she avoids Marceline the relationship will be too much effort to sustain; one way or another, whatever they do, it always ends up in a argument.

Marceline sometimes enjoyed the arguments they would have, even if she was proven wrong or insulted; she has taught herself over plenty of years to not dwell on the past and hold grudges. Although she doesn't look the type, Maceline forgives and forgets.

She liked getting things off her chest and at the same time liked watching Bubblegum get angry and still try acting intelligent and noble. She always wanted to crack Bubblegum, make her burst out of the kingdoms chains and show who she really is, let her hair down; maybe then they could get along more. Which is why she hated that Bubblegum always insinuated that Marceline is the problem between them. Plus Marceline hated awkward silences.

"...I hate hospitals." Said Marceline, hoping to kick-start a conversation, or argument, either was good enough. Looking down the hall with PB in the corner of her eye to see if she was getting her attention.

Bubblegum took the bait; it intrigued the princess. "You? Out of all people, you hate hospitals, I thought you would love them, all the pain and death." Bubblegum ranted in a mocking way.

Bubblegum doesn't usually dive straight in being bitchy, but with all the sudden stress and shock with not seeing Finn for four years, only to reunite with him at his hospital bedside, needless to say her brain was scrambled; which was very rare to happen to the princess, she didn't like not having all the details and being put in the dark, so she doesn't really have time to spare playing nice.

Marceline turned to her, now that she had the princesses attention. "No, that doesn't bother me, Bonnie..." She exaggerated on her name, Marceline always referred to Bubblegum with her first name, Bonnibel, teasing her; letting her know she won't bow down like everyone else and call her princess. Bubblegum crossed her arms, slitting her eyes starring at Marceline. This wasn't helping PB's temper.

"Its all the blood."

"What, cant control yourself?" She scoffed.

Marceline didn't expect Bubblegum to answer like that, she defended her statement.

"I'm sorry, how would you like someone to surround you with a buffet of delicious meals and tell you that you'll be socially scorned and outcasted for eating them, hmm."

Bubblegum steered the conversation off a little. "I don't know what you're even complaining about there is little-to-no blood here. Candy people don't technically bleed; there's no need to store mass quantities." The more they bickered on, the more it took Bubblegums mind off of Finn. In this situation it was a welcome distraction as Bubblegums brain slowly stopped acting like a blender. Bubblegum slowly became more approachable again, but then the conversation died out, allowing her to return back to the thoughts of Finn.

The halls went silent again for a while; the chat between them ended much more abruptly then Marceline expected. Left to her thoughts she couldn't stop thinking about Finns weird tick when remembering; she knew something wasn't right but couldn't put her finger on it. As much as she hated it, she asked Bubblegum, besides it could be important and everyones concern.

"Uh Bonnie..." Marceline spoke in a serious and honest voice.

"What?" The princess still had her arms cross and pouted.

"I got this feeling Finns condition may be caused by something more then head wound."

Yet again grabbing Bubblegums attention. Bubblegum took Finns well being seriously a shrugged of her petty rivalry with Marceline for the moment, interested in what she had to say. "Go on."

Marceline was heading into dangerous territory with this topic, not realising Finn was the reason why Bubblegum was very moody; the wrong word or phrase could set Bubblegum off at her.

"Well his a tough guy, I have seen him in much worse conditions..." Tilting her head down at her shoes, thinking about the cave. "...Pulling through, he only banged his head; there wasn't even allot of blood..."

"Yes, but what's your point?" Bubblegum hasted Marceline eager to hear.

"My point is... well look at him."

"Hmm, I agree but its still possible; his..." Stops to clear her throat from growing sorrow. "Brain could be damaged."

"No Bonnie trust me... ok get this, yesterday at my house I asked him to remember and this happened, just no so bad. This was before he hit his head."

Bubblegum ignored her point and deduced what she said. "You still haven't explained how Finn just turned up at your home after four years."

Marceline stalled on Bubblegums question, realising she may have just dug herself into a hole by the tone of Bubblegums voice. She still hadn't thought of a alibi to tell anyone, she was going to let Finn tell them, it would sound better coming from him.

"He-uh... just did. Don't ask me why, I know as little as you do."

"And what is it you wanted him to remember, hmm?" The princess questioned further.

Bubblegum could tell Marceline was lying, her eyebrows twitched and she avoided as much eye contact as possible, her hands also were more fidgety. She couldn't think up an answer in time believable enough.

"Why are you lying, unless what have you got to hide?" Bubblegum started to raise her voice. A small pause to think, she jumped to a conclusion. "Unless you're the reason he disappeared!" Bubblegum accused, almost shouting down the halls, getting up off her seat.

"Can we get back to the point that Finn could be in trouble..." Marceline attempted to dodge these accusation and get back to the point, but Bubblegum was on a roll, working herself up. She needed an answer to all of her questions about Finn so she instantly concluded with the first one she came up with, without hard evidence.

Although it all sounded perfectly logical in her head: the distasteful vampire she has conflicted with for years stole one of her best friends, glob knows what for; maybe to get back at the princess.

"Finn's already in trouble if you haven't noticed, and I think you are responsible!" Bubblegums sudden bursts of energy was fuelling her rage, things were getting intense. Bubblegum charged over to where Marceline stood and violently shoved her to the side, almost toppling Marceline's balance. She turned to reason with Bubblegum but got a fast, disorientating punch swiped across her face, spinning her around, knocking her down to her knees.

The halls were filled with the sound of Bubblegums punch hitting Marceline's thin flesh and then panting as she stood alert behind Marceline. Still hunched over on her knees, she rubbed her hand across her cheek, it was red raw and still stung from the pain. As she receded her hand streaks of blood covered the fingers, her right nostril was bleeding.

Clenching her fists she slowly got back to her feet grunting and growling, still facing away from Bubblegum; playing nice just got thrown out the window. The princess was ready for a fight, until she noticed the blood on Marceline's hand as Marceline turned half her face, staring over the shoulder at Bubblegum, her eyes were feral giving the princess a haunting glare, demoralising Bubblegum where she stood, causing her to loose most if not all her adrenaline and need for a fight. The pupils dilated turning blood red and contracted fixing on their target.

Bubblegum calmed herself, flipping a coin on her personality, returning back to her more professional, caring royal self, realising she may have stepped too far. Marceline turned one-hundred and eighty degrees, still eyes fixed on Bubblegum, stomping towards her. Her nose flared, snarling with her teeth clamped together exposing her fangs, needless to say she was pissed; Bubblegum backed up trying to calm Marceline and apologies. "Marceline I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have struck you... that was very unprofessional of me..."

She panicked out her words as she backed against a wall. Her apologies quickly turned to pleas. "Marceline... I-I... please... its just a care about Finn and..."

Marceline suddenly leaped forward closing the last few steps between them, she grabbed Bubblegums cheeks squashing them together, impairing her speech, cutting into her skin with the sharp nails at the end of her fingers. Bubblegum trembled, almost falling to the side but remained upheld in Marceline's tight grasp. Marceline went face-to-face with Bubblegum as she winced from the pain, their noses millimetres away. Marceline whispered angrily.

"So do I."

Marceline used her free hand, dashing it towards Bubblegums throat to smother it. Marceline lifted Bubblegum off the floor, (letting her cheeks go) grinding her against the wall as far as her arm went. The princess struggled scratching at the hand that griped her throat; all her body weight tugged down on her neck, only being held up underneath her chin, amplifying the choke. Bubblegums movement and retaliation slowed as she was slipping unconscious; the vampire queen remained holding her hissing away, she didn't show any sign of letting up, she really wanted to kill her, continuing to squash her trachea, letting the passage of air impossible to flow through. It felt like Bubblegums head was going to burst, with all the body fluids from the neck up trapped, attempting to circulate back down to the rest of the body.

"Marceline Stop!" The vampire heard behind her as yellow ropes and tendrils wrapped around her arms legs and abdomen, attempting to tug her away from the princess. Marceline barley budged, putting all her weight and strength into the arm that pressured Bubblegums throat into the wall, as Jake tried reeling her towards him.

Soon after Jake continued pulling Marceline finally started to slip along the smooth marble floor, she decided to let Bubblegum drop before Jake overpowered her. Bubblegum skin slapped against the hard surface lifelessly, her eyes were rolled back in their sockets and her body made no sudden effort to breath. Jake unravelled Marceline, running over to the princess, checking her vital signs.

"Oh glob Marceline, what have you done!"

Marceline realised that she too may have went over the top, listing to Jake and watching struggle to attempt bringing the princess back to consciousness. She dashed over telling herself if she doesn't save Bubblegum the Candy kingdom won't stop chasing her for the rest of her eternal life; but deeply she was doing it for a fare less heartless reason.

Marceline shoved Jake aside crouching next to the princesses body, grabbing her by the back of the head and placing her lips on Bubblegum holding her nose as well, she huffed oxygen through Bubblegums lungs, causing the princesses eyes to spring awake, shoving Marceline off her to cough and splutter, as her body gaped open her airway.

Marceline still had Bubblegum held by the hair, letting her take a few more breaths and get back her bearings, she tugged the princess closer. "Don't you EVER touch me or question my loyalties again." She warned letting her go.

Bubblegum couldn't reply even if she wanted to. Her head fell back to the ground but the spongy gum hair cushioned the impact. Drooling from the side of the mouth and her heart racing from how sudden it all was, Bubblegum couldn't even trace back to how the fight started.

Jake then took Marceline's spot as she got up, tending to Bubblegum, he turned and questioned. "The breathy thing you did, how did you know it would work?"

She replied regretfully. "I've had... **sigh**, practice..."

**Not going to lie this part was meant to take place over the course of 2 or 3 paragraphs in chapter 8, and then it kinda grew into its own chapter... hmm.**

**This part of the story (Part 1 I guess) is coming to an end, chapter 10 is going to be a finale of sorts, I'm quite exited.**

**Yet again a certain song found itself looping on Itunes when I writ this chapter, 'Who's In Charge Here' If you're wondering, from the Adventure Time DS game I believe. Sort of a badass Marceline song. **


	10. 10 Either You Die A Hero

**The final chapter for part 1, I guess, of the FF. Apologies that it took l allot longer to come out than the others but I was preoccupied with other projects. Without further ado, read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Either You Either Die A Hero...

Jake helped Bubblegum get to her feet, Marceline simply returned back to her spot leaning against the wall from across the benches. Jake assisted Bubblegum over to the seats with her arm over his shoulders; he enlarged himself to match up with the princess's height so he could compensate her weight.

About half way she said. "I'm okay Jake, thank you." Her vocal cords were tangled, only making out struggled squeaks and whispers, raising higher and lower in pitch unpredictable. She lifted her weight off Jake and staggered the rest of the way to the bench, holding her tensed up throat, breathing heavily ,and tending to her aching cheeks. It was still very sore, throbbing with pain, Marceline's hand was still printed on Bubblegums neck.

They both refused eye contact the entire time. Jake didn't know what happened between them but felt it was an inappropriate time to ask, besides if Bubblegum hadn't called for Marceline's incarceration yet, then he assumed the whole situation was over and done with; still the atmosphere was tense, like they go could at each other again in a moments notice for a simple gesture or comment.

Jake chowed down on his snack that he left the girls alone for in the first place: a mixed bag of candy. The crunches of his teeth and rattles of the bag as his hand went in to fetch more candy, were now the only sounds that filled the halls. It was quite awkward; Jake kept his eyes on Marceline the entire time as he sat next to Bubblegum on the bench. Marceline now and again stared back at Jake to discomfort and make him look elsewhere. Bubblegum was scrunched up with her knees bent up too her chest and her feet up on the seat, she angled her body away from Jake looking down the hallway, feeling defeated, thinking that could have been it for her, killed in a petty fight. And the irony of getting killed in a hospital, she was caressing her neck as she pondered on the troubled thoughts.

The doctors sprung through the doors after a long wait, it felt like hours went by to them, when in reality it was merely a couple of minuets. Doctor Princess announced. "Sorry for the wait gang, you may all come back in now if you please." The doctor had no notion of what happened out here, the scanning machine was quite loud and both doctors were in close proximity. They all jumped up anxiously to see Finn again.

The doctor continued as she led them all in. "Well we performed the scan and..."

Jake butted in, blurting out. "Is Finn okay, his gonna pull through right?"

Marceline also followed after Jakes action. "Yeah there's nothing wrong with him...?"

Bubblegum too wanted to voice her questions but found it difficult to speak at the moment. The doctor continued, now nearing Finns bed, going around the curtain. "Um-well in fact his better then ever." They all passed the curtain finding Finn smiling in pristine condition talking to doctor Ice Cream as she bandaged his cheeks from the recent scratches he caused earlier.

"Wah!?" They all burst out in unison, followed by Bubblegum coughing roughly after she spoke.

"He's made a full recovery and we found his brain to be in working condition, the bump is simply a scratch, it most likely will scar but he will be okay." Dr. Ice Cream informed.

"Bu-but he was scratching his face off earlier from the pain." Jake said in disbelief.

"The morphine seems to have worked quickly and numb it completely, we bandaged and plastered up his scratches, everything appears to be fine now."

"Are you sure?" Marceline questioned cautiously, knowing this most certainly was more the hit.

Both doctors nodded; Finn leapt up off the bed tossing the covers aside. "Come on guys lets go home, I would really love to relax and finally spend some time with you guys after so long."

"Wait Finn, don't mean to be a bummer but you're not cleared to go yet." Marceline said stopping him in his tracks, holding her arm out in front of him.

"Sure I am, the doctors cleared me after the scan." He said smiling innocently.

"You sure you're okay buddy?"

"Of coarse Jake, I'm just tired, I want to rest in the comfort of my own bed, but only after we all catch up first. C'mon lets go."

Finn encouraged them with enthusiasm. Marceline and Jake just looked at each other shrugging their shoulders as they followed the teenager (Bubblegum included) out of the hospital to the tree fort. Bubblegum ended up leaving the hospital in a worst condition than Finn.

Later that day at the tree fort.

By the time they left the Candy kingdom the sun was going down, Finn had been in the hospital all day. Along the journey Finn was practically hugging Marceline seeking protection under her umbrella from the sun, the other two still didn't know. "Ah, home." Finn sighed with relief taking the wait off his feet, jumping on the coach, instructing them to sit with him.

"I'd rather stand." Said Marceline, she didn't want to get comfortable for the questions she had in store for him, she wish she brought the bass, playing a couple of cords a notes help clear her head. She stood on the other side of the table with her arms crossed inspecting Finn.

Jake and Bubblegum both complied with his instruction an sat with him.

"What's wrong Peebles." Finn asked the princess as she still held her aching neck.

"Lets just say me and Marceline got in a little... disagreement." She groaned out, with her voice still not quite back to its high pitch self.

Finn looked up at Marceline, who was slyly squinting a over a Bubblegum and levitating with her arms and legs crossed; even though she said she'd rather stand. "Hmm" Finn just shrugged off the thought, thinking it as just another argument between the two, completely overlooking the fact that Bubblegums neck had palm-prints on it and her voice was wrecked. "Uh, sooo... hows the kingdom?"

Bubblegum swallowed, clearing her mouth to speak and also open her throat up a little more, the muscles moving in the neck brought no pleasure to the action. "The kingdom is well, however settlements and towns in the Grasslands are constantly... **Cough**, attacked and raided. Ever since you disappeared the crimes and problems sky-rocketed. You too Jake, I haven't heard from you since a year ago.

"I... yeah, its nothing personal, I just had problems of my own." Jake answered indistinctly, avoiding to tell them what he was doing.

"And you Fi..."

"I would actually like to talk about that." Marceline announced, talking clearly over Bubblegums frail voice.

"Um, about my problems?" Jake asked nervously.

"No about our little, disagreement, and what it was about." Marceline said.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Finn asked.

"I guess I zoned out for a bit." Marceline hoped down from thin air, as if she was actually seated on something and approached Finns side of the table. "Since we're all here, I think its time we questioned you."

"About what?" Finn asked innocently. Jake was equally uninformed as Finn. Bubblegum had an idea of what she was on about.

Marceline rested her weight through her arms on the table. "About your remembering issue." She said as an understatement.

"What's there to talk about, I just get headaches now and again."

"What's there to talk about? Finn these aren't no normal headaches; I have never seen someone in so much pain having a simple headache, half the time you almost pass out! I'm sorry to say kiddo but that's not normal." She took a second to breath and collect her thoughts. "And its always when you try and remember a certain something."

"Remember wha..."

"DON'T-try and think of it!" She cautiously jumped at him, slapping her hand over his mouth.

Jake was sitting back on the chair, watching the drama unfold, still didn't have a clue what was going on. Bubblegum let Marceline go on, she too had no input at this point.

Finn lifted the vampires thin, pale hand off his mouth to speak. "Marceline what the junk are you on about, you're acting kinda weird; speaking of weird, **Arah**, I feel kinda wheezy, I'm gonna hit the bathroom." Finn got up walking past Marceline holding his head, swaying a little in his steps walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you guys see what I mean." Marceline kept her voice down so Finn couldn't hear. "Every time his asked to remember something, I don't know what, he gets all strange a freaks out." Bubblegum gave a short nod, still looking discomforted from her throat.

"Uh sorry to interrupt Marcy but last time Finn went to the bathroom, he went hospital."

"**Gah**, I needed to talk to him alone anyway." Marceline walked away from the table, across the room to the bathroom door. It didn't seem to her that they was both heeding her words seriously still. She went to grab the handle.

"Um what if his actually 'using' the bathroom..." Jake put out there.

Marceline rolled her eyes and proceeded inwards. She shut the door behind her for privacy and found Finn at the sink with the water running, he was washing his face getting over the headache.

"Finn we really need to talk..." Not taking her eyes of him, she shut the door slowly behind her, leaning her back against it, using her hands to feel for the lock and then pulled the slide over, locking it shut. She sounded open like she had something to confess something, her heart begun to pick up the pace as she thought about what she was going to say.

"We were just talking Marcy." Finn spoke sickly, he was still in a daze. He rested himself on one elbow on the sink, with the other free hand now and again reaching under the running tap for water to sip or splash on his face.

"No, not about that." She stretched herself taking in a deep breath, started to approach him slowly with her hands behind her back twisting and coiling her fingers with each other and the back- pockets of the jeans she wore.

"Then what is it Marcy?" Finn wasn't really paying attention to her, she moved so silently that he didn't even know she had moved from the door and crept her way a few feet behind him. Finn kept calling her Marcy at this moment in time to sound a bit nicer in a way, but really he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

She however loved the fact he was calling her that, it made her feel even more giddy for what she had to say.

"Um, well... we have known each other for a long time now and, well I have watched you matured over the years and..." She stalled trying to think of what to say, well she knew what she wanted to say, but how to word it.

Finn was starting to feel better, it made him jump slightly when he heard Marceline's voice emit behind him instead of at the door. He turned to the sound of her voice. "Marcy I don't really understand what you're getting at?" He leaned back on the edge of the sink.

"I-I'm trying to say..." There was a huge feeling bulging up in her chest that wanted to burst out but couldn't. It impeded her speech. She approached him a bit more on her now trembling knees, still with her hand behind her back now tightly grasping each other.

"Marcy, are you okay? You don't look so good. Do you need a drink or to sit down?" He only asked as he noticed her shaking, she had goosebumps and her skin was even paler then normal which seemed impossible for her, but her cheeks were gleaming red.

She went to speak again almost hiccuping on her breath. Marceline isn't usually seen like this, she is usually the boldest of the group, but like she said, she hated exposing herself to others; in this case she wanted too but was still incredible nervous. "Two people can know each other for some time and... not show any interest at first, but then one of them realises they are an idiot for denying they have... feelings for the other. What I'm trying to say Finn is I... like you." She almost collapsed and passed out expressing those final words.

"I know Marcy were friends, you don't need to remind me." Finn didn't quite get what she was telling him, he always saw her as a friend nothing more, with the exception of a few occasions.

"No, Finn, I LIKE, like you." She said glaring at him with admiration, bring her hands forward to perform gestures of expression.

It took Finn a while to process what she just told him, until it finally hit him. Now his face too exploded red. Marceline was practically panting, leaning up against the shower. Finn didn't know how to reply. He cared about Marceline, and felt a connection between them, now and again he too had a crush on her, but now with the fact out there he didn't know what to do. However he felt he had to say something, he just said what he felt since she did the same.

"Marceline-I, I really don't get what I'm feeling right now... my bod's all cranked up, I mean its not you, but it is you-but its not." Finn started to get tangled in his words and like so many other times didn't know what too say.

Seeing Finn as emotionally distorted as she is, made her regain her self-confidence. She walked over flinging her arms around him and whispered assertively. "This should clear things up a little." She clung her lips against his, powerfully kissing him; it was like the first time at her house, just less confusing now.

Marceline had an idea to know if he liked her or not, or if he felt comfortable with her yet, she brought a familiar friend into the kiss, her long, snake-like tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked against his lips, this time with no resistance; Finn unknowingly let Marceline's tongue into his mouth exploring his oral cavity. Finn was still confused but he didn't want to resist or stop what was happening, and although Marceline's tongue action felt weird, he liked it. Finns once limp arms hesitantly started to crawl up Marceline's back and embrace her, pulling their bodies tighter against one-another, she welcomed the gesture.

Marceline's tongue was done feeling around and wanted a friend, it started to poke and slide against Finns. At this point he let Marceline do all the work but now she wanted him to contribute. He looked into her eyes with confusion, using his expression to ask her what to do. She simply grinned, (Although he couldn't see it with their faces pressed against each other.) closing her eyes and lifted his tongue with hers, he followed her actions, closing his eyes and started playing with her tongue. She was clearly the dominant one, wrapping hers around his, keeping his tongue in his mouth, wrestling it back as it pushed for more ground. Suddenly Marceline's tongue uncoiled itself, whipping its way back in her mouth and she detached their lips.

Finn opened his eyes widely, it felt like the sudden shock of waking up from a dream.

"Did that help you understand, hero?" She said in a teasing and seductive tone.

"That... felt, awesome..." He wish it hadn't stopped, although he didn't know what he was doing, he liked her taking the lead and teaching him. "Can we, uh, do it more?" He asked uncomfortable.

"Haha" She sniggered. "Don't worry I'll give you something even better later..." She winked at him.

He wondered to himself what could feel better then what just happened. But couldn't figure out what it could be. Marceline continued giggling to herself as she looked at him innocently trying to guess.

"Come on, hero. We have been in here far too long, the other two may start getting ideas. And besides we still got to tell them what happened to you."

Finn blushed when she mentioned Jake and PB getting ideas. But regathered himself when she mentioned the rest. "I know you're worried about telling them what happened, but don't worry were all friends aren't we, they'll understand just give them time. And if they try to do anything to you... I just won't let them. Although you still haven't really told me what happened Marcy." Finn asked.

Marceline had a sudden wave of shock and puzzlement, going back in here thoughts, almost certain she told him at her house what happened in the cave. "What do you mean I haven't told you, I told you at my house."

"Nope, all I know is I died somehow and you brought me back. What killed me though? Its really bugging me, its like in know the answer in the back of my head but can't quite see it." Finn genuinely didn't remember Marceline telling him, this worried her even more.

Something is very wrong with Finn, she got distracted with her feelings for him and ignored his problem. Whatever it is, its not stopping him remember, its stopping him from knowing the truth, but who would benefit from this other than... "The Lich..." Marceline unconsciously spoke her thoughts from sudden realisation.

"**Ahhhhh-fffu-**STOP!" Finn shouted, falling to his knees, clutching the side of the sink to try and hoist himself up. He pulled himself up on the sink resting on it, looking into the mirror, seeing things that wasn't there. Finn raised his left hand punching the mirror causing it to smash, small fragments and shrapnel's of glass tore into his fist, the rest of the glass fell into the sink and on the floor.

Marceline tackled Finn to the floor sitting on top of him so he wouldn't harm himself any further. She sat on his waist and pinned his hands to his side until he stopped wiggling and squirming under her. Finn stared off to the side unable to take his eyes off a large shard of glass, the Lich was staring back in his reflection again.

"M-Mar-Marceline! Le-l-let me up!" Finn stuttered out in fear that he was going to be taken again.

Marceline still held him down, ignoring his pleas until he stopped moving, not realising why he so desperately needed to get up. Before long Finn couldn't resist and succumbed to the Lich's control, causing him to stop shaking. Marceline let go of his hands, Finn turned his head looking up at her with empty glaring eyes. Finn lunged his hand at Marceline's slim neck, fully enclosing his fingers around, grabbing it tightly, pulling her closer to his face.

"Ah my persistent pestilence, we meet again." Finn spoke in a demonic throaty voice similar to the Lich's. The Lich was in full control of Finn, unlike the other times.

Marceline was scared, she never feared anything, but now and back at the cave when she laid next to Finn's dead body are the only times she been genuinely scared. "Finn... snap out... of it, I need... you." Marceline struggled to breath, trying to tug the fingers that wrapped firmly around her neck off.

"The boy can't here you, his mine now, such a loyal puppet he is, reminds me of you. You would be lost without him, and he would be lost without me."

"Get out... of him!" She choked out."

Lich-Finn begun to get up from underneath Marceline, still tightly gripping her neck; once he got on his feet he lifted her off the floor with one arm. "**Snfff**, I smell more then a simple friendship that you hold for him, hehe. The boy doesn't love you really, I should know I'm in his head. He is just using you like everyone else. A disease and a demon, interesting, you a long way from the Night-o-sphere, you're telling me they didn't even want you, weren't you good enough to take on daddy's little realm?"

Marceline had enough of being taunted. She just kept reciting in her head 'Its not Finn, its not Finn.' She grew twice the size of Lich-Finn into her beast form, obviously forcing the hand to let go.

Jake started knocking on the door. "Marceline, Finn, what's going on in there."

Marceline Grabbed Lich-Finn as he kept laughing at her, making her even angrier; she tossed him through the wooden wall outside the tree house. Finn's body bounced off the grass a couple of times before skidding to a halt under the young night sky.

Marceline jumped through the hole after him as Jake crashed through the door. She charged up to his limp body expecting the possessed Finn to get up and fight, but he didn't he just laid there. Once she reached him lifting him up in her giant hand, Finn was still very limp and weak, with a black eye, a busted noes and dirt riddled all over his clothes.

"Mar-Marceline, what... the clams?" He mumbled out of exhaustion before his head slammed back against her fist, passing out.

Marceline was frightened, it was Finn again and there's no way it was that easy, one punch to get the Lich out. He was still inside, but he was messing with her, using this as an example that he cant be touched. Marceline turned back into herself, running over to see if Finn was okay, but before she could reach him, she was tackled to the floor and then tightly wrapped up by Jake.

"What in Globs-name has gotten into you!" He shouted down at her, with only her head sticking out of all the rolls. Bubblegum soon followed behind Jake, checking Finn, turning him over on his back.

Marceline tried explaining. "It was... I... It wasn't Finn, it was the Lich!"

"No way Marceline not this time, first you turn up with Finn when no one else has seen him for years, then I see you strangling the princess, now this! You're hiding something and you're unstable! You've changed; Princess..." Jake called over to Bubblegum as she tended to Finn, she simply turned and nodded back at him. Marceline feared this would happen from the very start, without Finns word she is truly screwed.

"Marceline Abadeer, you are hereby under arrest for allegedly conspiring against the Candy kingdom and her people, assaulting and almost killing the princess and assaulting Finn the human, my brother and a respected hero of Ooo. You are unstable and evidently pose as a threat to the citizens of the Candy kingdom, you are to be sentenced... to death. If you cannot prove your innocence before the royal court, then the sentence will carry through."

There was nothing she could really say, all the evidence frames her perfectly, she would just sound even crazier if she kept ranting about the Lich. "Bubblegum please I..."

"Save your pleas for the royal court, Marceline; and you better put allot of thought in to what your going to say." Bubblegum talked over Marceline, still with a weak, sore throat. "I always had a bad feeling about you since the day we crossed paths. Take her away Jake." The princess turned away again returning all her attention back to Finn.

The magical dog stretched his enormous feet over the distant hills towards the Candy kingdom with Marceline caught, tied up in his giant fist to incarcerate here in the dungeons and await her trial. The Lich still receded deep within Finn getting much more powerful ad now able to posses the boy completely at any given moment, and the only person who know was Marceline, now the kings plans can go underway.

To be continued...

**And thats-that for part 1, I left it on a cliff-hanger for you so I can tease your brain with all the possibilities and outcomes that could happen in part 2. :)**

**And don't forget to review, your opinions matter to me. Also tell me of some scenes of events you want to see in part 2, if I like them and they are fitting then I'll put the idea in; although you should probably PM me instead of review it if you have an idea. Anyhow farewell until part 2, thank you for reading.**


	11. Author Notes (Updated)

**Hello to those that are following my FF (Thanks!), and to those who are interested or if you accidentally stumbled upon this, hello to you too.**

**This is just a A/N area, section, thingy, not an extra chapter for part 1 or anything, so I am sorry if you got your hopes up.**

**I just wanted to say part 2 is under way but may take a while till chapters start being released, I am not certain when they might, but if I had to estimate 2-3 weeks maybe, it depends. However good news, I do plan on releasing a prologue chapter earlier than the others, just to inform you of what's happened since chapter 10 and also not make the wait for part 2 feel so long, I guess.**

**Last thing I can think of mentioning is I do have a name for part 2: Three Lives One Body: The End Is Nigh. Meh I'm no too happy with the Three Lives One Body part, but I guess its the series title now and I don't want to go back to part 1 and change it (Not even sure if I can). Also keep in mind this title could change in the future, doubtful but possible, but I'll update these notes if it does and give you the new title.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this and I assume my FF also; if you are reading this before you read the FF I have no clue what you are doing.**

**Good day to you sir's and madame's.**

**(And why is chapter 6 still the black sheep?)**

**(Update)**

**The second part to Three Lives, One Body is up. (Well the Prologue chapter)**

**I didn't want to leave whoever follows this story hanging too long. (Side Note: If you're following this story; or series I guess now, your awesome, just thought you should know *wink*.)**

**But chapters still won't be posted for a while, its taking longer than predicted, so the actual chapters will not start pumping out for a while, can't say how long, but I'll be going as fast as I can for the small number of people who wish to see more of this.**

**But yeah just informing ya'll that Three Live, One Body: The End Is Nigh is up. :)**

**Good day to you.**


End file.
